Two Years Later
by Flipfloppey
Summary: Kenny and Max have settled into a blissful existence, until the past rears its ugly head.(Sequel to Seven Days Prior)- COMPLETE!
1. Day 1

**Santorini, Greece Present**

"Good morning, Isabella."

"Hmm. I don't want to get up. Can we just stay here?"

"I'd like nothing better then to lie here with you all day. Mmm. Your skin feels so good.

She rolled over on her side, "We have a few minutes, Nikoli."

"Bella," he groaned, as she kissed him, "What you do to me."

She pulled back, and smiled at him, "Just a taste for later tonight."

Kenny and Max smiled at each other, before throwing off the covers to start their day.

**Rome, WI Present**

"This case is falling apart," Littleton said, as the trial date for the Millani case loomed in the horizon, "All the stays, the press, it's all falling apart. We have no witnesses. The two that we know, have been missing or hiding for two years."

"Kenny and Max," Jimmy said, leaning back in his chair, "They're gone Jon. No one can find them, although I'm holding out hope that they're alive."

"We should have their pictures run on television again, and tell them that we need them to testify."

**Santorini, Greece Present**

Kenny watched Max as she puttered around the kitchen of their small bungalow. She's beautiful, he thought, my Bella. He let his eyes drift up from her legs that were peeking out from her white, knee length, linen skirt, to a her snug blue tank top, to that face that drove him crazy. The dark brown hair set off her pale skin and blue eyes, and fell half-way down her back now. Kenny shook his head, and studied the woman he thought of completely as his wife, Isabella Kapali, now. Even if we haven't made it official yet.

"Nik?" Max asked, feeling his gaze. She met his gaze, and tossed her dark hair back over her shoulder, "Honey?"

"Just enjoying the view," he said, "You look incredible, Sweetheart."

Max smiled, as she took in her unofficial husband. She traced her finger over the stubble on his face, and running her fingers through his shaggy hair, "I love you."

"Hey, Bella. Why don't we make this official?"

"Make what official?"

"You and me."

Max smiled, "Nikoali Kapali. Are you asking you to marry you?"

"Damn straight. I love you, Bella. We're going to spend the rest of our lives together. I don't have a ring or anything . . ."

"I don't need a ring. Of course I'll marry you."

"Uh, Sweetheart," Kenny said, as he turned his attention to their small television, "Look."

Max fell silent, as his arms tightened around her, "Shit. The trial. It's finally happening."

"It's going to dig a lot of stuff up."

"Yeah. Look."

"That isn't us anymore," Kenny said, as their images appeared on the screen, "We haven't been them for a long time."

"We did our part," Max said quietly, "We mailed everything to Jimmy. They have all the evidence that they need."

"It'll be okay," Kenny said, leaning in, so their foreheads touched, "I'll see you after work?"

"I'm off at five."

"Me too. Why don't we order in tonight?"

**Barcelona, 2 Years Ago**

"We're really doing this," Max said quietly, as they mail their packages off, "God, Skeeter. What if hurts someone before this gets there?"

"He hasn't so far," Kenny said lamely, "It'll be there in two days."

Max looked up at him seriously, "Do you want to call anyone? Tell them this, or anything?"

"My parents," Kenny sighed, "They deserve to know what happened. Jimmy too."

"I should talk to my parents too," Max sighed, "We may not always get along, but they're still my parents."

"They'll trace our calls"

"What if we get one of those prepaid cell phones?"

"Before or after we get new identification?"

"I never want to wear a wig again. It itches."

"You gonna color it?"

"I guess I better. You? The beard does wonders for you."

"You looked really hot in the dark brown wig, Cahli."

She smiled at that, "We need new names."

"I didn't get to pick before," Kenny said, as they made their way down the street hand in hand, "Here, look. Prepaid cell phones."

**Rome, WI, 2 Years Ago**

"When we get information here, we get information," Carter said, as he joined Jimmy, Littleton and Skeeter in his office, "The bodies in Max's apartment? Do you remember that couple that disapeared a few weeks ago? Mark and Tory Hunter. Mark worked at Varitek with Tom, and they were both long dead before that explosion."

"Could he have known about the information that Tom stole?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't think he was killed just for kicks,"Carter replied.

"What else?" Skeeter asked.

"Isn't that enough?"

"We know for sure now that Franco is dead," Littleton interjected, "And the woman from the picture is being analyzed. Also, the Zurich police found the car that hit Franco abadoned downtown, right after another car exploded on the road."

"Do you think that they're going to call?" Skeeter asked, "And let everyone know that they're okay?"

Jimmy shook his head, "Maybe they aren't.

**Barcelona, 2 Years Ago**

"I left my parents a message," Max said, as she joined Kenny on the steps, "I guess that sums up my relationship with them."

"Me too," he said, as he put his arm around her shoulders, "It could be better this way, for all of us. If I had to tell my mother that I was never coming home again, I don't think I could stand that. And you're not going to apologize to me again. I didn't have to come find you, Sweetheart, and run all over the world with you."

"You did though. You have no idea what it means to me."

"I love you. I'd do anything for you."

Max smiled, as she kissed him softly, "I love you too. We'll be okay."

"We'll have each other."

"One more phone call?"

Kenny nodded, as he punched in the familar numbers, "Do you want to talk? Last time I saw Jimmy, I knocked him out."

Max took the phone gingerly, "Okay."

Kenny kissed the top of her head, "We have plans to make for later."

"Sheriff Brock," Max heard, as Jimmy answered his extension, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Hi, Jimmy. It's Max," she said quickly, before she lost her nerve, "Um, how are you?"

"Max! Where the hell are you?"

"Somewhere safe. You have to listen to me."

"Max, let us help you. Tell me where you are. Is Kenny with you?"

"He is. We're not coming back, Jimmy. We can't.

"Franco Millani is dead. He was run over at a bank."

"Too bad for him. Something is coming for you. It'll explain everything. Don't look for us."

"Max, we can help you. That's what we do. Come back, we'll give you both immunity."

"We're not criminals."

"Who ran over Franco, and who blew up that boat in Chili?"

Max bit her tongue, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Explain it me."

"Wait a few days," as she glanced up at Kenny.

"Hang up," Kenny said quietly, "We have to go."

"I have to go," Max said, as she followed Kenny's gaze the congregating police on the street, "Bye, Jimmy."

**Rome, WI, 2 Years Ago**

Jimmy stared at the phone, and tried to process exactly what had happened.

"Was that really Max?" Littleton asked, after a moment, "Where is she?"

"She wouldn't say. Kenny is with her. They aren't coming back," Jimmy said, omitting the part about something coming for him, "They aren't coming back."

Skeeter shrugged, "Are you shocked by that? There is probably a price on their heads at this point."

"They can't just disapear," Carter interjected, "They have lifes here, obligations."

"They're the only witnesses to all of this," Littleton said, "Everyone is just going to walk."

"You don't know who everyone is," Skeeter argued, "It seems like everyone involved is dead."

"Not everyone," Littleton said, "And the two people that can clear it all up are running."

**Barcelona, 2 Years Ago**

"Are we going to be scared everytime we see a police officer?" Max asked, as they slipped back into the crowd, "That is ironic."

"It is," Kenny said.

Max looked up at him, "Can we have one hour where we don't think about any of this? Maybe just enjoy the city?"

Kenny smiled at her, as they paused in front of a hotel, "Tell you what, Sweetheart, why don't we enjoy each other?"

Max grinned back at him, before kissing him hard on his lips, "We might need more than one hour."

Kenny kissed her back, "Come on."

**Rome, WI, 2 Years Ago**

Jimmy leaned back in his chair, and pondered what Max meant when she said that something was coming for him. What was in that bank? If that was even them. It had to be.

"You look deep in thought," Skeeter said, as he rejoined Jimmy, "What's going on?"

"I'm just shocked that Max called," Jimmy said, "She hung up too fast to get a trace."

"She didn't say anything else? About what they found out? It's not like Kenny or Max to let someone walk away from their crimes."

"I guess they had to choose between their lives or putting the Millanis away," Jimmy said, not wanting to tell anyone about the incoming information in a case of a leak, "I'm sure neither of them are came out squeaky clean in all of this."

**Barcelona, 2 Years Ago**

"Jesus Christ," Kenny groaned, as he and Max fell through the door together, "Max."

"Kenny," she cried, as they landed in a heap on the bed, "Oh, God."

"I have to touch you," he practically panted, as he ripped her shirt off, "You feel so good."

Max moaned, as he slipped his hands into her pants, "You make me feel good. Oh."

She pushed his shirt off of his shoulders, as he slid her pants down, "Max."

"I want you inside of me," she groaned, "I need you."

Kenny smiled, as he kissed her again. Sliding his hands down the length of her body, he marveled at how well their bodies came together. She's mine, she has always been mine. He moaned, as she tugged his pants off. He trailed his lips from her mouth to her bellybutton, before unhooking her bra.

"I love you," he said in a shaky whisper.

"I love you too," Max said, as she pulled him closer to her.

Kenny lowered his head to her breasts, and Max let out a long moan at his touch.

"You taste wonderful. You're perfect."

Max felt like her whole body was on fire, as he rained down kisses all over her, "Oh, God. Get inside me."

"Happily," Kenny said, as he slid inside her, and watched the ecstasy cross her face, "Max!"

"Kenny!" she groaned, as he thrusted into her, "Kenny!"

**Santorini, Greece, Present**

"Isabella! My favorite girl!"

Max smiled, as she walked into the jewelry store where she had worked since she and Kenny had settled in Santorini two years ago, "Good Morning, Stavros. I brought you a danish."

"You're a sweet girl, my Isabella. We want to have you and Nikoali over for dinner. Kara wants to fatten you up."

"If I eat enough of her cooking, that'll happen. Is that the new shipment?"

"Look, my pretty. These saphires are as blue as your eyes," Stavros said, "Your husband should buy you one."

Max smiled, "They're beautiful. He doesn't need to buy me jewelry."

"All you have is that wedding band! Where is the diamond?"

"We couldn't afford it then," Max lied, thinking of the briefcase of money from the island, "We're saving our money right now."

"You aren't planning on leaving the island?"

"I love it here," Max sighed, looking at the paradise that she resided in here, "It's perfect."

"Good. I could not run the store without you. Come, it's time to open.

* * *

"Nikoali! We need you over here!" Mikkos called from the dock, "Tie off this line!" 

Kenny took the rope, and quickly secured it to the cleat, "What happened?"

"The crew fell into the water," Mikkos said, as he gestured to the two men pulling themselves out of the water, "You were running late."

"Sorry. I had to drop Bella off first."

"It's always about a beautiful lady. Come," he gestured toward the boat, "We have much to do today. A big Spanish tour group comes in today."

**Rome, WI Present**

"I was almost hoping that Kenny or Max would call in themselves," Jimmy said, "I guess that would be too much to ask."

Jill patted his hand, "They don't want these people to get away with this any more than you do. The Millanis destroyed their lives too."

"When that package came in the mail," Jimmy trailed off, "Wow. Tom stole that formula from Varitek to sell to terrosist, so he have enough money to escape his family. Skeeter killed Mark and Tory Hunter when Mark discovered what Tom was doing, but not before Mark alerted the president of Varitek that Tom was a mobster. Tom had a change of heart when he fell in love with Max, and Skeeter freaked. He wanted the money, and they argued. Tom blew up Max's apartment, and faked their deaths. He hid the disk for Morell because he contacted the FBI about his family before his death. He wanted them to get the information and put his family in prison. Morell couldn't find it, so when Kenny disapeared, Morell followed him. Kenny somehow found about Tom's island, rescued Max, and then Morell blew up. Not before Tom was killed by his family because Skeeter knew about his properties. Because we had a list of them here. I led the mob to Kenny and Max, and that couple got killed in Chili. They disapeared again, until Franco Millani was killed in Zurich and a group of his goons was blown up. Max calls two days later, and tells me to wait. Then I get all of this."

"That was a mouthful," Jill said, "Why won't it hold up?"

"Because we don't have a witness. Only a confession of a dead man, a bizzare formula, and the Millanis and Skeeter are fighting to get out of jail. I can't believe that we thought Morell was part of this. His sister may have married the mob, but he didn't. Skeeter made it seem . . . He was so supportive of Kenny, when all along he set him up. Bastard."

"We didn't know that he and Tom were half brothers. No one did."

"They've been under house arrest for two years. We have to get them convicted. They can't walk because there is too much at stake..

**Barcelona 2 Years Ago**

"I can't move," Max sighed, as Kenny held her in his arms, "I just want to lie here forever."

Kenny smoothed her hair back from her face, "Why did we wait so long to do that?"

Max giggled, "There has been a lot going on lately."

"No, we should have done this years ago, Sweetheart."

Max rolled over on her side, "It's not going to be a one time thing."

"Oh? You ready to go another round?"

Max giggled again, "If you think you can keep up."

**Rome, WI 2 Years Ago**

Jimmy picked up the heavy manila envelope from his kitchen table carefully. I know that handwriting, he thought, is this what Max meant? Ripping it open, he dumped the contents onto the table, and picked up the handwritten note first.

_Dear Jimmy,_

_I'm sorry I was so abrupt on the phone, and more so for all the turmoil going on now. We've put together most of the pieces, and it's here for you to do what you want with it. We're sorry in advance for what is here, and it broke out hearts too._ _It didn't seem possible, even after everything happened._

_We can't come home. We know that. There are too many people that want us dead, so we're going to disapear. Don't worry about us, hate us if you want. Thank you for being such a wonderful friend and boss for the past five years._

_We'll never forget you._

_Max and Kenny_

Jimmy didn't he was crying to a tear splashed on the paper he was holding. He set the note aside to examine the contents of the envelope.

"Shit," he said aloud.

**Barcelona 2 Years Ago**

"Where do we go now?" Max asked, as she got a glance of her reflection in the store front window, "I really don't reconginize myself."

Kenny fingered her new dark brown tresses,"You look gorgeous. Exotic."

"You're biased," she argued, as she looked as his scruffy face, "I do like your new look though. Not so clean cut anymore."

Kenny flipped over his new passport, as they sat at the train station, "Nikoali Kapali feels like a scruffy kind of guy. What about you, Isabella Kapali?"

"Exotic," she said, with a small smile, "And where do Isabella and Nikoali live?"

Kenny looked up at the train schedule, "I don't think they have to settle anywhere in particular yet. What looks good to you?"

**Rome WI 2 Years Ago**

"You're taking the word of two rogue cops!" Skeeter yelled, "Jimmy! This is bullshit!"

"I did a little research of my own, Skeeter," Jimmy said cooly, "The gambling debts? They weren't Kennys, they belonged to you. You and Tom, drawn by your hatred of your father, conconcted this plan to get all this money and escape from him, and when it all went sour, Tom ran and you had him killed. It's all here Skeeter."

"I want a lawyer."

"You need one."

**Santorini Greece, Present**

"Good day?" Kenny asked, as they settled on their front porch, "Bella?"

"Hmm, it was fine. Mikkos got a shipment of saphires that he was excited about working into his jewelery, and I sold the most gorgeous necklace today. I was sad to see it go. How about you?"

"Did a tour of the Bay. Thought a lot."

"About what?"

He took her hand in his, "You and me. What was on the television this morning."

"We haven't talked about it in so long."

"I don't even think . . . it's been so long since I've thought of you as . . . Max. You're Bella Kapali. My wife."

"And you're Nikoali Kapali, my husband. We live in Santorini, Greece. You drive boats and I sell jewelry. We're saving money for our future. That's it."

"And it's all total bullshit."

"Yeah."

"I love you. That's the only part of our life that isn't."

"I love you too. What do you want to do?"

"We can't go back, Bella. We'll be dead as soon as we get there. They're under house arrest, and not all of them. We would never make it to testifying."

"I know, Nik. If they don't get convicted though . . . they'll look for us, and they have a lot more resources than we do. It's a crapshoot."

"Do you want to see how it all plays out first?"

**Rome WI, Present**

"Get your ass on the ground!" Skeeter yelled, "Drop your weapons!"

"What are you doing?" Jimmy asked, as Skeeter, Giorgio and Robert stormed in.

"Everyone down! Now! Or you all die!"


	2. Day 2

**Santorini, Greece**

"You still up for this wedding?" Kenny asked, "Everyone thinks we're married anyway."

"Are you? With all of this?"

"I want nothing more than you to be my wife. You already are, at least in my eyes. Why don't we call it a renewal of vows for anyone who asks."

"Another lie to add to the pile."

"Bella."

"I know, I know. Seeing all that yesterday, it just stirred everything up."

"Yeah," he said, as he pulled her up, "I have something for you."

Max smiled at him, "You don't have to give me anything."

He brushed her dark hair off of her face, "Oh, you'll like it, Sweetheart."

"Oh, Nikolai," Max sighed, as she took in the exquisite square cut sapphire ring, set in platinum, "It's incredible."

"I heard you liked sapphires, and I didn't think a diamond was the way to go," Kenny said, as he slid the ring on her finger, "So, Isabella Kapali, will you marry me? Today?"

"Today? You're insane. Yes."

He kissed her softly on the lips, "We're not working today. There is that little chapel by the beach. Let's go."

**Rome, WI**

"Okay!" Jimmy yelled, "Everyone drop your weapons. Do what he says."

"You made the smart choice. At least the first one," Skeeter sneered, "I hope it is one of many."

"What do you want?"

"Tie them up," Skeeter demanded, "Good. We want the diamond formula for starters. Then we want all of the diamonds made from it."

"We don't have any diamonds," Jimmy said, "I swear."

"Then you better find the people who do."

**Santorini, Greece**

"You may kiss your bride," the Priest said.

Kenny pulled Max into him, and it never failed to amaze him how touching her made him feel. It was like the earth stopped spinning.

"Hi, wife," he said quietly.

"Hi, husband," she replied, with her arms still wrapped around her neck, "Hmm, Nikolai?"

"Isabella."

"What about our honeymoon?"

"I took you all over Europe of few years ago."

"That didn't count," Max said, as they made their way back out onto the beach, "That was . . . we were running."

"Where would you like to go?"

She smiled at him, "I was thinking about our bed."

"You are a wicked woman, Isabella."

**Rome, WI**

"We don't know how to contact them,"Carter said, from his place on the floor, "No one has heard from them in more than two years, and I take it your people haven't been able to find them either

"I think that having you people being held hostage might motivate them slightly, "Giorgio said, "And they will be hearing about it. The news crews are here, and won't someone please think of the children."

Matthew and Zach huddled next to their mother, as Jill looked helplessly at a blind sided Jimmy.

"This is an international broadcast, and we are giving them five days to deliver the goods, or you all die."

"What if they're already dead?" Carter asked.

"Then you'll all see each other in the afterlife."

**Santorini, Greece**

"Jesus, Bella," Kenny groaned, as the stopped in front of the liquor store, "I think this calls for some champagne. Oh, God."

Max slid her hands out from his pants, as he pulled their motor scooter up to the curb, "I'm not sure I can wait until we get home."

"I want to lick champagne off of you."

"Well since you put it that way," Max said, as he led her into the store, "Oh."

"You're not supposed to say that until we're in bed," Kenny whispered in her ear, as he followed her gaze, "What the hell is that?"

"That's," Max sputtered, "Rome? Is Skeeter holding them all hostage?"

"It's big news," the shop keeper said, "The American police are being held hostage by the mafia."

"What do they want?" Max managed to get out.

"Something about diamonds," he said turning it up, "Listen."

Kenny pulled Max tighter against his side, as they listened to Skeeter, "These are our demands to Kenneth Lacos and Maxine Stewart. We want the diamonds you stole from us, or all of these people die. To the FBI, when we receive these diamonds, we want safe passage out of this country. We will not hesitate to murder everyone in this building. Max and Kenny, you have three days. Starting now."

"Wow," Kenny managed to get out, "Uh, forget the champagne. Bella?"

She nodded, "I just want to go home."

**Rome, WI**

"You better hope that they still give a rat's ass about you," Skeeter said, as he looked at the handcuffed, Jimmy, Jill, Carter, Matthew, Zach, Deputy Kneelson, Carlson and Roberts, "Or that someone else didn't get to kill them before we had the chance to."

"Skeeter, it's not too late," Littleton started.

"Unless you want to be shot, shut up."

Santorini, Greece

"What diamonds?" Max asked, as they settled on their couch, "The ones that Tom and Skeeter were going to manufacture?"

"There weren't any in the box?"

"Of course not."

"Why wouldn't Tom put them with the rest of his stuff?"

"Maybe he brought them with him to Chili?"

"Would he have put them in the briefcase with everything else?"

"We took everything out of there," Max trailed off, "Didn't we? What ever happened to it?"

"We left it on the ship. It was probably confiscated with all the rest of Tobias and Cahili's stuff."

"And taken where? Chili? Rome? Was it destroyed?"

"We should probably make some phone calls," Kenny said, "We still have that formula."

"You want to make fake diamonds? I think we need a lab for that."

"What if we give Skeeter a call? The line is probably tapped, but we still have that prepaid cell."

"Smartest thing we ever bought," Max sighed, "What should we say to him? No diamonds, let these people go? Or tell him to go to hell?"

"I was going for buying time. Three days?"

"Well we accomplished a hell of a lot in a week last time. Maybe we'll speed it up this time?"

"So you're willing to do this?"

Max regarded him silently, "Of course I am."

Kenny stroked her cheek, "You are the most amazing woman I have ever met."

"You make me feel that way," she said, as she watched him punch in the number, and pulled her closer so she could listen, "I love you."

"Love you too," Kenny said, holding her close.

"Who is this?" Skeeter asked, as he picked up the phone.

"Hello, Skeeter," Kenny said evenly, "We saw your broadcast."

"It's been a long time," Skeeter said, "Are you going to do what we asked?"

"We're going to need more time," Kenny replied, "It's going to take awhile to get everything together."

"It's a sack of 10 miscellaneous karat diamonds. How hard is that? Unless you want more deaths on your conscience."

"How do we know that you haven't killed anyone yet?"

"Well, you'll have to take that chance."

"No way in hell that we're doing that without confirmation that no one is hurt. You want your diamonds? We'll get them. After we know that."

"Fine," Skeeter said, as he shoved the phone at Jimmy, "Talk?"

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Jimmy. Is everyone okay?"

"Kenny?"

"Yeah. Are they?"

"Don't do what he wants. He's going to kill you both."

"We know that. Hang in there. You all are getting out of there."

"That's enough," Skeeter said, "Three days. You'll be here at 8:00 P.M. on Saturday, or everyone dies. See you then."

"We need a plan," Kenny said, "Those things could be anywhere."

"Chili. What about another box in Zurich? What about Morell? If he was turning everything over to him, it's something to check out. He's dead, but what about his family? Where would no one look?"

"That island was desolate," Kenny said, as they laid back on their bed, "What about in those caves? It'll take weeks to explore them. We only have three days."

"What if he destroyed them? He didn't want them on the open market. He didn't put this in his confession."

"Maybe he wanted some insurance if people came after him. A trade? The diamonds for his life? Where was he planning on taking you before he was killed?"

"I don't know. I wasn't really into talking to him then."

"We've been over all those papers so many times. There isn't anything else we can take from them."

"We're not going to let them be killed."

"Of course not, Sweetheart."

"If he didn't destroy, he would keep them separate from the information from Zurich. If they found one box, they wouldn't get everything," Max said thoughtfully, "Tom wouldn't destroy them, especially when he worked so hard to get them. His ego wouldn't let him."

"Okay, Bella. Where would he put them?"

"Not Chili. That would be too easy, so that just leaves the rest of the world."

"He's hidden stuff in caves and banks so far."

"If you never wanted anyone else to get something, where would you put it?"

"Did he get an autopsy?"

"No. He was buried in Taoramina, Sicily. It's where his family is from. You don't think . . . he wouldn't have ingested them."

"No one would have found them until he wanted them too."

"So, you want to go and exhume him? Shouldn't we look at anything else before that? Come on, Nikolai."

"What do you want to do, Isabella? We have nothing to go on!"

She gritted her teeth, "What if we don't find them?"

**Rome, WI**

"It looks like they give a damn," Skeeter said, as he hung the phone up, "You should be grateful."

"They won't give in to you," Jill said, "Not after all of this time."

"They called awfully quickly, and sounded concerned. They won't let you die. Stupid, stupid, stupid, people. It'll work out well for me."

"Skeeter," Jimmy started. "Would you listen?"

"No. You are all going into a cell now. I hope you pray that they show up in three days."

**Santorini, Greece**

"We will, or we'll fake it," Kenny replied, "We need to focus, Bella. We can throw around theories all we want, but we need some sort of lead."

Max nodded, "I know that, Nik. Okay. They could be anywhere, but Tom is buried in Sicily. I say we start there, but we're not digging him up. At least not yet. His grandparents still live there, and it is a good as place as any to start."

"Okay," he agreed, still holding her hand, "We'll take the first flight out of here. Do you think that Mikkos can run the store without you?"

"He'll have to. I'll just tell him that we had a family emergency," Max trailed off, "I guess we better start packing. You know. I felt so safe here. At home."

"We're coming back, Bella. This is our life, and we worked hard to build it. We're not starting over again."

She nodded, "I knew that we would have to go back sometime. This thing isn't over yet."

Kenny kissed her on her forehead, as he dialed the airlines, "Yeah. We'll fix this, Sweetheart."

"I know," Max said quietly, as Kenny made their reservations.

**Rome, WI**

"Jimmy?" Carlson said, after they were all locked in the cell.

"I say we listen to them," Carter cut in, "Maybe Kenny and Max will come through for us."

"I'm not too sure of that," Jill added, "They just vanished, and they weren't coming back to testify anytime soon."

"Kenny said they would do what Skeeter wanted," Jimmy finally said, "I believe him."

**Santorini, Greece**

"We leave in two hours," Kenny said, as he watched his wife, zip up their bag, "Sweetheart?"

Max nodded, "Two hours, I heard you."

"You okay?"

"Why am I shocked by this? Two days ago life was perfect. Was it selfish of us to just vanish like we did?"

"We were going to be killed. It was, somewhat. You make me so damn happy, and I feel guilty about that sometimes. I just want to live here, with you, and be happy. You're so totally Isabella to me, and I don't know how to go back."

"I feel like Isabella, I don't even know who Max is anymore," she said quietly, "And you're Nikolai to me. My incredibly sexy, funny, smart, sweet, husband. If we go back . . . would we be together if none of this ever happened? If we were who we used to be?"

"I'd like to think we would be. I love you, whatever your name is, whatever you look like. Although this dark hair is really working for you, Bella, you look like a Greek Goddess. I bet you could walk back into Rome and no one would know you."

"We might just have to try that."

"Whatever happens, we're in it together. And when it's done, whatever happens, it's you and me. You're my wife, my best friend, and the only person in the world that I can imagine doing everything that we've done together. I love you, and that is never going to change. Max, Cahili, Isabella, whoever we end up being."

"You're the most wonderful person I have ever known," she said quietly, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Lets figure this thing out."

"Sicily," Kenny said, "His grandparents. What do we know about them?"

"Nothing," Max replied, as she nodded toward their computer, "Why don't we find out?"

**Rome, WI**

"They aren't the same people they were a few years ago. God knows that they have to be responsible for some of the deaths that happened while they were running. Who knows what they're capable of, or if they even care," Littleton argued, "There was no way that they were coming to testify on their own volition."

"They called," Jimmy countered, "They could have just said screw it, and go back to their life. Wherever they are."

"Why do we even have faith in them?" Carter asked, "They didn't have faith in us two years ago."

"They didn't trust anyone, and who can blame them? I was ready to arrest Kenny. Max was kidnaped by her boyfriend, and they just had each other," Jimmy said, as he looked around the cell, "Unless we can break out of this cell, we'll have to keep the faith."

**Santorini, Greece**

"It's interesting," Max mused, as their plane headed for Taoramina, "Tom had more secrets than I ever could have imagined."

"No shit," Kenny said, as they pondered what to do next, "This wasn't on his list. Maybe it was where he planned on ending up with you."

"Hide where no one would expect you too," Max replied, "His grandparets have a villa in Taoramina, and still do. He spent his summers here, and it's a start at least."

"That's all we need," Kenny said, as the sky darkened around them.


	3. Day 3

**Taoramina, Sicily 3 Days Until Deadline**

"Maybe we should have moved here," Kenny said, as they walked hand and hand down across the street from the gated Millani grandparent's villa, "Is this the honeymoon that you wanted?"

"I thought we would be having more sex," Max dead panned, as she looked at the picturesque villa, "Wow."

"The Millanis have good taste," Kenny commented, "Do you just want to walk up there? We don't even speak Italian."

"We picked up Greek pretty quickly, and maybe they speak English?"

"We hardly speak English anymore. Do you remember it?"

"I'm nearly fluent," Max replied, in their native tongue, "It feels weird. Should we just knock on their door? Tell them our car got stolen or something?"

"Or we could poke around the property ourselves. It doesn't look like anyone is home."

Max took a deep breath, "I don't know. Look. A car is leaving."

"We're not getting in there. At least not without blowing our cover."

"Yeah. What about the cemetery? Not to exhume him, but to . . . you never know."

Kenny caught the way she looked away from him quickly, "You want to say good-bye."

"I know that we don't have much time, but."

"It's okay, Sweetheart."

**--Rome, WI**

"We can't break out of this cell," Carlson said, "You know that as well as anybody."

"There are more of us then them," Carter said, "That has to count for something."

"We don't have any weapons," Jill argued.

"Mom? I have this," Matthew replied, pulling out a pocket knife.

**Taormina, Sicily**

Kenny watched from a short distance away, and Max stood staring at the Millani Mausoleum in silence. Don't be jealous, he told himself, she loves you. Hell, she married you yesterday. Who cares about her ex-boyfriend? He kidnaped her, and she even said that she didn't love him.

"Hi, Tom," Max said quietly, as she looked up at the massive building, "It's been a long time. I know that you can't hear me, or answer me. I'm sorry it took me so long to come, but there were, are, circumstances. I was hoping you could help me, send me a sign or something about these diamonds."

She fell silent at that, and pushed the door of the Mausoleum open gingerly. They're just dead bodies, she told herself, they can't hurt you.

"Bella! What are you doing?"

She looked back at her husband, "Well, it's open, Nik."

"You okay?"

She nodded, "I want to hate him, and I should. He destroyed my life, but."

"He did it because he loved you. He couldn't bring more evil into the world because of you. We've built a decent life together, Sweetheart. You and me?"

"That's the best thing that came out of any of this," Max replied quietly, as they made their way inside the marble structure, "This is beautiful."

"It's huge," Kenny replied, as he looked around at the marble columns and statues that decorated the place, "Wow."

Max linked hands with him, as they made their way deeper into the tomb, "It's all in Italian, and . . . I think the bodies are in the walls. Those look like handles."

"You okay with pulling him out?"

"No. Maybe there is something else here. Can we please do that part first?"

"Yeah. Believe me, I don't want to do that any more than you do."

Max ran her hand over Tom's name gently, and traced the letters with her fingers, "What the hell?"

She jumped back slightly, as a tray slid out. Swallowing in fear of his body coming out, she forced herself to keep her eyes open.

"It's a note," Kenny said quietly, "It's addressed to you."

"How did he know?" Max asked quietly, as she unfolded the paper.

_Dearest Maxine,_

_If you're reading this, I am probably dead and you're running from my family. There is so much I want to tell you, and I'm sure you hate me for what I put you through. I'm surprised you even came to see me here. You made me a better person, and saved me from myself. Know that. If you believe anything I ever told you, believe that._

_I left information in different parts of the world, as insurance. If you want to be truly free of my family, you have to find it all. I'm not going to write down the exact locations, in fear that someone else will find this note first. _

_1. The safest place to lock away your chocolate bars._

_2. Back to the beginning._

_3. X marks the spot._

_Good luck darling, and Godspeed. _

_Love always,_

_Tom_

Max gulped back the tears that threatened to spill, as she reread Tom's words. She felt her husband's arms tighten around her, before she handed the note to him.

"What does it mean?" Kenny asked, "He was pretty vague."

"I don't know," Max said quietly, as they walked back outside, "The safest way to lock away your chocolate bar? Zurich? Swiss chocolate? The bank? We already did that."

"So number two. Back to the beginning. Beginning of what?"

"Tom's life? His running? His family? Time? His crazy diamond plan? What? He was born in New York. His family immigrated from here. Beginnings?"

"We can't get into that villa."

"Yeah. Tom mentioned something . . . they only bought that after they made a lot of money in the States. Something about a small house, in a bad section of town. This was over 50 years ago though."

"It bears checking out," Kenny replied.

"I think we should go to New York too. Tom grew up in Brooklyn, that was his beginning."

"Definitely," Kenny agreed, "But while we're here?"

"Okay," Max said, "The internet again? Look at real estate transactions from 50 years ago?"

**Rome, WI**

"It's a start," Kneelson said, as he examined the pocket knife.

"We just have to get them close enough to use it," Jimmy added.

**Taoramina, Sicily**

"It's a strip mall," Max stated, as they looked at what used to be the Millani home, "I doubt there is going to be a sack of diamonds hiding under a stack of sweaters, Nik."

"No shit, Bella."

"You up for a trip to New York?"

Kenny smiled as he looked over at her, "Do you have any idea how European you look? Greek, even?"

"Wasn't that the idea? You don't scream American to me."

Kenny ran his fingers through her dark hair thoughtfully, "The idea was to blend in. It's going to be cold in New York, and you're standing here in a linen skirt and tank top. I'm not much better off."

"You want to shop?"

**Rome, WI**

"How is everybody this morning?" Skeeter asked, "Your accommodations aren't too cramped for you?"__

__"What do you want, Skeeter?" Jimmy asked.

"I brought you all breakfast, and to tell you that we haven't heard from your saviors yet. The clock is ticking."

"They're going to stick it to you," Carter said, "They've avoided all of this for more than two years, so you better watch out."

"Really? You better watch your mouth, or we might just shoot you anyway."

**Taromina, Sicily**

"We're flying out in a few hours," Kenny said, as they settled down at an outdoor café to eat lunch, "Bella?"

"I'm listening," she promised, as she pushed her hair out of her eyes, "I'm just processing everything I guess. We haven't been to the U.S. in more than two years. It'll be weird."

"It's not like we're going to Rome, Sweetheart," Kenny said, as he watched her fiddle with her hair, "I know it's a lot to deal with, again."

"I knew we would have to eventually. Am I a horrible person to want to hide in Santorini for the rest of my life? Be Isabella Kapali?"

"Isabella Kapali is an incredible woman. Sexy as hell too."

"Nik is pretty special too," she replied, as she laid her hand over his, "He always makes me feel better when I'm ready to give up."

"We're not giving up. We'll get what we need, or we'll find another way. We can do anything together."

Max smiled at that, "Part me just wants to burst in there shooting."

"That's my girl. Last time you missed me by a few inches."

"You should be grateful."

"Ahh, Senora Millani. Welcome," the host's voice cut through the air, "How are you today?"

"Millani?" Kenny asked quietly, as they turned their attention to the older woman at the entrance, "Who is that? It can't be the grandmother."

"That's Giorgio's wife. Alana Millani," Max said quietly, "Shit."

"Why is she here?"

"Hiding out until her husband's trial? They have a family compound here. We are on their turf now."

"Want to get out of here?"

"Oh, yeah. Now."

**Rome, WI**

"Good one, Carter," Kneelson said, after Skeeter left, "Piss him off more."

"What else can they do? They're not going to shoot us, or they won't get what they want."

"If they even come through with it," Jill added, "Why should we have any faith at all in them?"

**Taoramina, Sicily**

"You're kidding me," Max said, as they looked at their cancelled flight information, "It was the only one out for two days."

"Now what? There is a flight back to Santorini."

"We have to get to Rome."

"Wisconsin or Italy?"

"You're hilarious."

"What do you want to do when we get there? Just waltz in and tell them we don't have their diamonds, but please let everyone go? Come on, Bella, that won't work."

Max paused, as she looked up at him, "Their diamonds. What if we had different ones?"

"Meaning?"

"I do work at a jewelry store."

"You really thing Mikkos would give you 10 large diamonds? He likes you, Sweetheart, but not that much."

"Then we better figure out back to the beginning."

"Come on. Let's get the hell out of Millani land first."

**Rome, WI**

"We have faith in them because deep down they are still Kenny and Max, despite wherever they have been the last two years," Jimmy insisted, "They still have the same values and beliefs."

"I'm fairly certain that they're responsible for some of the deaths in all of this," Carter argued, "Killing a person in cold blood changes a person."

"What else do we have to believe in?" Jimmy said, "We can't get out of this cell."

**Taoramina, Sicily**

"I doubt we would have found anything in New York," Max said with a sigh, "He grew up there, but he knew that I wouldn't know where to look. Beginnings. Hmm."

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm not sure," Max sighed, as she looked out the plane window.

"Well we have a while until this plane lands."

"I didn't think we would being going back to Santorini so soon."

"It's as good as place as any. Plus we have free room and board."

"Nikoali? What if we have them come here? Tell them if they want their diamonds, they should come and get them."

"You're serious?"

"I don't know anymore. We don't have their stupid diamonds, and we don't have any idea where to look for them. We could at least get them out of that building, and maybe the FBI that is there could at least take some of them out."

"That's risky."

"So is everything else. We don't have a lot of options, short of walking in there and then getting shot."

"I doubt they would go for that?"

"What if we don't give them a choice? Tell them to get their asses here, or we destroy their diamonds. They aren't the only ones who can give ultimatums."

"They'll kill them, Bella, "You know that, and then they'll come after us."

"They haven't found us in two years," she argued weakly, before sighing, "You're right."

"Did I hear you correctly? Did you just say that I was right? It's intriguing though."

"Don't get used to it. What if we gave Skeeter another call when we get home?"

"You want to talk this time? I'm sure he is gunning for you big time."

"Yeah," Max said, as she looked out at the darkening sky, "Back to the beginning?

**Santorini, Greece**

"Hello?" Skeeter said, as he answered the phone.

"Hello, Skeeter," Max said quietly, as she and Kenny settled back into their bedroom, "How is your plot to terrorize and kill people going?"

"Max. It's good to hear from you. I assume that we'll be seeing you in a few days."

"You can assume anything you want. It doesn't mean it's going to happen."

"You won't let all of these people die. I know you better than that."

Kenny squeezed her shoulder, as she gritted her teeth and forced herself to do what they agreed on, "You know me? You know nothing about me, what my life is like now. What I am capable of. I am not Maxine Stewart anymore, and I am looking forward to putting a bullet in your brain."

"Try it. You'll be dead before you hit the ground."

"I'll take you with me. I'm calling to make a deal."

"I gave you my terms."

"Your terms suck. I'll give you mine now, and you can do what see fit with them. We have your diamonds," Max lied, "And we plan on throwing them in the deepest part of the ocean, if anyone that you are holding hostage is hurt. If there is so much a scratch or a bruise on them."

"I will kill them all if I don't get those diamonds."

"Come and get them."

"You are not in the position to threaten me."

"Then I guess we're at a stalemate, Skeeter," Max sighed, "It would be a shame for something so beautiful to be destroyed. No one would ever be able to tell that they were fake."

"You bitch."

"I've been called worse. Sometimes by my husband," she said, intentionally leaking some of the information about Kenny and herself, "Here is the deal. You get the diamonds, and everyone gets to go free and unharmed. We all go back to our lives."

"You two come here."

"No."

"No deal then. We'll kill everyone here, and come after you."

"You'll never find us, Skeeter. Even if you manage to trace this call you won't. My own mother wouldn't know me if she passed me on the street."

"Where would you like to meet?"

"I'll be in touch," Max said, as she hung up, "Well."

"You were brilliant," Kenny said, as he pulled her against his chest, "There is no way that the FBI is going to let all of them get on a plane, and fly here."

"They might not get a chance to stop them. Giorgio does have a private plane."

"Isabella."

"I know we have to go there. The element of surprise and all. Tomorrow?"

"You want to talk to Mikkos?"

"I don't know what to tell him. Do I just ask for 10 flawless diamonds? Somehow I don't think he would go for that."

He kissed her, "We could always find Tom's, but it's good to have a back-up. I doubt Skeeter would examine them right there."

"I'll go talk to Mikkos in the morning," she sighed, as she flopped back on their bed, "I'm so tired."

"How tired?" he asked, as he laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, "Bella?"

"Mmm, Nikoali," she whispered, wanting to forget everything for a few hours, "Kiss me."

**Rome, WI**

"That bitch," he hissed, as he stared at the phone, "She won't get away with this."


	4. Day 4

**Santorini, Greece, 2 Days Until Deadline**

"Do you have any idea what you're going to say to him?" Kenny asked, as they paused outside Mikkos' shop, "Hey, can I borrow 10 diamonds?"

"Shut up," Max retorted, as he took her hands in his, "I don't know what to do about any of this, okay? I don't want to tell him anything because I don't want to put him in any danger."

"Then maybe we should go?"

"And do what? Walk in empty handed? We need half a lifetime to figure out that clue, and we have less than two days left."

"Ah, Bella," he sighed, "Come on. We might as well get this over with."

"Sorry, I'm just . . . wound up to say the least. I have a terrible feeling about all of this."

"We'll do great. We always do."

Max looked around the lush scenery and ocean surrounding their adopted country, "I love it here. I really do. I never thought that I would be living in Greece, but . . ."

"It's home."

She nodded, as she opened the door, "Mikkos?"

"Isabella! Nikoali! This is a surprise this early. I was about to set some stones," Mikkos said, with a grin, "I thought that you young people would be enjoying the morning."

"We need to talk to you," Max said quietly, "And ask for a huge favor."

Mikkos frowned, as he beckoned them inside. Locking the door behind them he asked, "Why do you both look so worried? Nikoali, why does your wife look like she is about to cry?"

"We're in trouble," Kenny said, "We've been in trouble for a long time, but it's finally catching up to us. We're going back to fix it."

"You can only run for so long," Max added.

"Who are you running from?"

"We can't tell you," Max said softly, "It would only endanger you. It's as bad as it can get. We need your help."

"What can I do?" Mikkos asked, not liking the dual looks he saw in his young friend's eyes, "Isabella? Nikoali?"

"They want diamonds," Kenny offered, "They think that we have them."

"And we don't," Max finished.

"How many do you need?" Mikkos asked, as he moved toward his safe, "I keep only the best in the back."

"Ten," Kenny said quietly, "Mikkos."

He cut him off, "Nikoali, we have all run from something at some point. Some people never stop. Jewels are jewels, and are not as important as friends. Take these, fix your mistakes. When you return, we'll all sit down for a drink."

He handed the bag to Max, who looked at before saying, "Mikkos, thank you. I don't know what else to say."

"Take care of your wife," Mikkos said, turning to Kenny, "She is my right hand here."

Kenny didn't have the heart to tell him that they probably wouldn't be back, "She takes care of me. She has since the beginning of all of this. Thank you."

"Go," Mikkos said, opening the door, "You need anything, call. I've run away before too, but I was too coward to go back."

**Rome, WI**

"Your breakfast," Giorgio said, tossing the food into the cell, "Enjoy."

"Wait!" Jimmy called.

"What do you want?"

"Have they called?"

"The diamond thieves that murdered my sons? I wouldn't be surprised if they left you here to die with their track record," Giorgio spat.

Jimmy gripped his son's knife in his hand, "You think?"

Giorgio moved closer to the bars, "Don't you? Are you afraid to die, Sheriff?"

"Are you?" Jimmy asked, as he thrust the knife out.

**Santorini, Greece**

"You're being quiet," Kenny said, as their plane took off, "Isabella?"

"Just thinking," she trailed off, "About what to do when we get there. Nik?"

"Bella?"

She looked at him with puzzled expression on her face, "When we were talking with Mikkos . . . You said I took care of you from the beginning."

"So?"

"Our beginning. What about mine and Tom's? Could that be what he meant?"

Kenny sat up a bit straighter, as his wife's words hit him, "Shit, you're brilliant. Where the hell was yours and Tom's though?"

"We met in the park. Jogging," Max mused, "Down by the ravine . . . that giant rock. You know the one. Teenagers sneak down there to get high."

"It would be a good spot to bury something," Kenny continued, "The ground is always damp, so no one could tell if it had ever been dug up."

Max grinned at him, "I guess we'll need to buy some shovels."

He grinned back, and kissed her quickly, "I love you, Bella."

"I love too, Nik. We're going get these assholes."

**Rome, WI**

"You crazy bastard," Giorgio yelled, as he stumbled away from the cell, "You're going to regret that in about 10 seconds!"

"What the hell is all the yelling about?" Skeeter asked, as he walked in, "Giorgio! What did you do to him?"

"The asshole stabbed me!" Giorgio yelled, as he pulled out his gun, "Now, he's going to get a bullet in the head!"

"Wait," Skeeter said, as a serene smile came across his face, "We won't get the diamonds if anyone is hurt."

"They don't have much of a choice," Giorgio said, "We're going to kill them all anyway."

"Eventually," Skeeter said, as he eyed the Brock boys, "I have something worse in mind for our dear Sheriff here."

**Chicago, IL**

Max squeezed Kenny's hand in hers, as they stood in the customs line, "Hey. Do you want to call your parents?"

"And tell them what? The less they know the better."

"That didn't answer my question."

"Of course I do," he sighed, "This is where I grew up, Sweetheart, and they're so close. I would like nothing better than to knock on their front door, and just let them know that I'm okay. That I'm happy, most of the time. That I'm going back to fix the mess I made. I just want to see them. They're my family, Bella. Yours too now."

"And you'll get too," Max promised.

"They probably hate me."

"They'll understand. Sometimes things happen, and no one is at fault. Least of all you."

"I want them to know you too."

Max smiled, "One thing at time, right?"

"Right," he said, as he handed their passports to the agent, "Thanks, Sweetheart."

"Could you step over here?" the agent asked, as he examined their passports, "Nikoali and Isabella Kapali?"

**Rome, WI**

"Get away from my children!" Jill cried, as Matthew and Zachary were yanked out of the cell, "What are you doing?"

"Something worse than getting shot in the head," Skeeter sneered, as they pushed the boys out of view, "Have a lovely day folks."

**Chicago, IL**

"Sorry for the delay," Agent Jones said, as he handed back their passports, "It was a random check. Thanks for being so patient."

"It wasn't a problem," Max said, as she slipped her Greek passport back into her purse, "Security is important."

"Especially in these times," the Jones agreed, "Enjoy your visit to our country."

"We will," Kenny promised, as they walked toward the next gate, "Jesus, Bella. I thought that was it."

"Me too," she agreed, as she let out an involuntary giggle, "This is crazy. We are insane. We really are."

"I'm glad you find this funny."

Max giggled again, and buried her head in his chest, "I'm sorry! It's not funny. I know that. I . . . This is absurd."

He tilted her head up, so he could look into her eyes, "Isabella Kapali, you are losing it."

"I'll be better. Come on. We have a long drive ahead of us."

"Do you mind if we take a detour first?"

**Rome, WI**

"What are you going to do to us?" Matthew asked, as he and Zach were tossed on the floor, "We didn't do anything!"

"Too bad your father couldn't follow your example," Skeeter said, as he handcuffed them to the chairs, "You are going to sit here, and we are going to play a game. It's called, 'How Loud Can you Scream?' You'll love it, so will your parents."

**Chicago, IL**

"This is your parent's house," Max said, as Kenny stopped the car.

He merely nodded, as he gripped her hand in his. Squeezing it tightly, all Kenny wanted to do was see his family again.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Do not let me out of this car. I mean it."

Max bit her lip, as she watched the front door open and older couple emerge, "Honey."

He gripped her hand tighter, so he would force himself not to run to them, "Don't say anything."

She covered their joined hands with her other one, before stroking his arm soothingly. Just offering the same strong and silent comfort he provided her for the last two years. She followed his gaze, as the other couple drove off. Finally, as the car pulled away, his grip loosened. She flexed her sour fingers gingerly, and Kenny turned the car back on.

"We better get going," Kenny said quietly.

Max swallowed back the tears that threatened to spill, "This should have never happened. Any of it. You shouldn't be hiding from your family."

"Don't you even think of apologizing to me, Bella, ever again. We've been through this before," Kenny snapped, as they pulled back onto the road, "It'll be finished one way or the other soon enough."

She swallowed, "Kenny."

"Don't call me that. I'm not him, anymore then you are Max anymore. We both know that. Kenny and Max wouldn't have done half the stuff we have."

"They're our past, a part of us," Max offered, "Who would you be if you went to see your parents?"

"That's why I can't see them again. Maybe not ever. Going back to Rome is hard enough, Isabella. When we give them the diamonds, there is a good chance that we're not walking out of there alive."

"I'm well aware of that."

Kenny fell silent for a moment, "And you're okay with that?"

"I don't want to die. I don't want you to die. I accept the risk though, so that I can finally do the right thing."

"You're an amazing woman . . . Max."

**Rome, WI**

"Stop!" Matthew yelled, as Skeeter held the lighter to his feet, "Please!"

"You don't like this game?" Skeeter asked, as he looked at the boy's charred soles, "It's a pity. Stand up!"

Matt let another scream, as he put pressure on the burns, "Don't make me!"

"I'll give you a choice. I can keep burning your feet, or I can start working on your brother."

**Heading North**

The drove in silence, as the sky darkened around them. Max looked up at the rising moon, before looking at the clock. We have exactly 24 hours until Skeeter's deadline, she thought, 24 hours until we most likely die. I'm taking some of those assholes with me. For the everyone they're holding hostage, Tom, Nik, me . . . This is it.

"That is a resolved face," Kenny commented, as he broke their long silence.

"I'm just thinking," she trailed off, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he promised, "I am. Don't worry about me, Sweetheart."

"I'm your wife. Of course I'm going to worry about you."

"My wife," he repeated, as he looked over at her, "We only got married two days ago? What happened since then? It seems like a lifetime ago."

"Everything happened," Max replied.

"I'm glad that we did it though," Kenny continued, "The one true thing about the past two years is how I feel about you. I love you Isabella Kapali, Cahli Vangas, Maxine Stewart. Whatever your name is, your hair color, I love you."

"I love you too," Max said, "More than I ever thought possible."

"We're taking the until death do you part thing a little literally though."

"If I'm going, I'm taking some of those bastards with me."

"You going to blow someone else up?"

Max smiled, "That damn boat."

"The car too."

"You ran over Franco, and shot that guy on the beach."

"You almost shot me."

"We're horrible people," Max sighed, "How can we be taking this so lightly?"

"They were going to kill us, Bella."

"I know. Look," she pointed, "Rome, 25 miles."

**Rome, WI**

"Don't hurt him!" Matthew yelled, "Let him go back with my parents!"

"Brave boy," Giorgio said, as he dragged Zach away, "You're going to be our bargaining chip."

Skeeter flicked the lighter again, "Where to next?"

"Wow," Max said silently, as they drove down the darkened streets, "It hasn't changed."

Kenny looked around the familiar surroundings, "Jesus Christ. I didn't know it would feel like this."

"I know," she said, as they drove by the courthouse, "I just want to take it all in."

"O'Calleighs," Kenny said as they drove past, "A beer would taste good about now."

"Or a case," Max added, "My stomach is in my throat, by the way."

"Good. I thought I was the only one. Where to now? The rock?"

"It's pitch black. We don't have a shovel. Or a flashlight."

"We could call and scare the shit of Skeeter, or contact the FBI outside the building."

"We need to let someone know we're here."

"What about Littleton? He isn't being held hostage. He gave that press conference when this first started."

Max nodded, "We should. It would be the right thing to do."

"We might lose the element of surprise though," Kenny countered, "Tomorrow? We'll go dig up the diamonds, and go from there?"

Max yawned, and brushed her hair off of her face, "Sounds like a plan. What do you think our chances are of finding a hotel around here? This place is swarming with the mafia and FBI agents."

Kenny let out a genuine laugh, as they crossed the line out of town, "I'm sure we can make do, Bella."

"We always do."

"You want to give our friend Skeeter a call? Stir the pot?"

"Let him know that we're coming? Set our terms for tomorrow? Why the hell not?"

"Go for it," Kenny said, as she dialed the station.

"Agent Baker," a voice said, as Max pulled the phone away from her ear, "Hello?"

"Uh I was trying to reach. Who is this?"

"Agent Baker, FBI. Who is this?"

"Are you in charge of the hostage negotiation?" Max asked carefully, as she felt Kenny's eyes on her, "In Rome?"

"Yes? Who is this?"

She shot a look over at Kenny, and mouthed FBI. He nodded slowly at her, as she replied, "Um, We're here to help. We have what they want."

"Is this Maxine Stewart?"

"That's a guess," Max said, "Can you put me through please? Tell him that we're ready to deal."

"This is being held through the proper authorities, and we have some questions for you as well about some deaths a few years ago."

"I'm sure you do," Max said, "We have some stuff to take care of first, and then . . . we'll tell you what you want to know. We want to help our friends first though."

"Let's make a deal," Baker said smoothly, "Turn yourselves in tonight, and we'll give you immunity."

"Not tonight," Max countered, as she looked at the dashboard clock, "Tomorrow, right before Skeeter's deadline. Seven P.M. and immunity. Take it, or leave it."

"What the hell are you doing?" Kenny hissed, "Sweeteheart?"

"If you don't show up, the mob won't be the only one hunting you."

"I'm aware. Tomorrow," Max said, as she broke the connection, as Kenny pulled into a roadside hotel, "The FBI is answering the phones now."

"What did you promise them?"

"That we'd how up tomorrow, and they would give us immunity."

"For what?"

"I'm going for the people that we've killed, and the fact that we've been hinding out in Greece for the past two years. We would have had to fo through them anyway tomorrow, and this way they shouldn't shoot us."

"They won't let us in, Bella."

"They won't let those people die, Nik. We need someone to trust."

"You're the only one I trust."

She smiled, and kissed him softly, "I appreciate that, and I trust you too. With my life. I love you too. Maybe it'll be better this way."

"They'll look for us tonight," Kenny said, as he looked outside, "Maybe we should just camp out?"

Max nodded, and tried not to be tempted by the idea of a soft bed after the plane and car trip, "It's getting late, and we have to dig up a buried treasure tomorrow. Lets find a place to sleep."


	5. Day 5

**Rome, WI - 12 Hours to Deadline**

"Nik? It's eight. We over slept," Max groaned, as she sat up in her seat, "Ow, my back."

"Shit," he muttered, "That's less than 12 hours."

"Eleven. The FBI at seven."

"That's a welcoming thought," he said, pushing his hair back and scratching his beard, "You ready to go dig in the mud?"

Max looked out at the rainy day, "At least there shouldn't be a crowd."

He brushed her hair back, "This is it, Sweetheart."

She caught his hand in hers, and they just looked at each other for a long moment before Max nodded, "It's been a wild ride."

"It's not over yet," Kenny promised, and kissed her forehead, "Love you."

**Sheriff's Station - Inside**

"How are your feet?" Skeeter asked, as he tousled Matthew's hair, "You're going to be our bargaining chip when we walk out of here."

"Go to hell."

"Probably, but that is going to be after we kill everyone in that cell, plus Kenny and Max when they bring us what we want."

**Rome, WI - Xavier Park**

"I thought the trees might provide some cover!" Max yelled, as the rain poured down around them.

"I think we need to wait for the leaves to grow back," Kenny yelled back, as he heaved a pile of mud behind him, "Where exactly around this rock did you meet him?"

"I don't know! It was almost three ago!"

"Yeah? I remember when I first met you, like it was yesterday!"

"Really? Give me details," she challenged him, as she worked on her hole.

"At the station. My first day, in Jimmy's office. He told me I would be working with Max Stewart, and I figured it was some burly man. Then in walked this gorgeous red head, who didn't even look old enough to graduate from college. I swear to God, Sweetheart, I got hard just looking at you in that first minute, and in the second one I knew you were the person I was going to spend the rest of my life with. I loved you then, and I love you now."

Max stood dumbfounded, shovel in hand, as the rain fell around them. Forgetting about diamonds, she processed what Kenny just told her.

"Bella?" he asked, as he looked up at her, "You okay?"

She dropped her shovel, and kissed him hard on the lips, "You never told me that before."

He brushed her damp hair back from her face, "It never came up."

She smiled at him, and felt his beard tickle her face, "I thought you were staring at my breasts that day."

He traced his hands over them, "Well they're nice, but I couldn't look at your face then. It would have been too much. Now, I sometimes forget how gorgeous you are, and then it hits me like a truck, and I can't function."

Max kissed him again, "All those women you used to date drove me insane. Just once I wanted you to look at me like a woman."

"I did. Just when you weren't looking."

Max laughed, as he held her in the pouring rain, "I love you."

"Always," Kenny said, as he reluctantly released her and looked at the trench they were digging, "But for now?"

Max snatched up her shovel, "We have something to finish first."

**Sheriff's Station - Outside**

"You talked to Max?" Littleton asked, "Are you sure?"

"She didn't deny it," Baker said, "Whoever it was will be here seven."

"Max agreed to that?"

"I offered her and her friend immunity."

"Are you going to stick to it?" Littleton asked, "This is a little dicey."

Baker nodded, "If these people are Maxine Stewart and Kenneth Lacos, they are the last pieces of the puzzle to put the mob away, or at least a good chunk of it. I will not let them in that building though, no matter what those nut jobs want."

"You're not going to let all those people die."

"We'll deal with the deadline when it gets here. If they want these diamonds, they'll have to release the hostages first. Seven P.M."

**Xavier Park**

"I hit something," Max said, "It didn't feel like a rock either."

She crouched down on her knees, and stuck her arms in the muddy hole. Gritting her teeth at her breaking fingernails and mud streaked shirt, she felt Kenny come up behind her.

"Is that metal?" he asked, as he watched her pull the lock box up, "Way to go, Isabella."

She passed him the box, as she wiped her hands off on her jeans, "Well?"

"It's locked. Tom didn't bury a key around here?"

"There are ways around locks," Max countered, as she picked up her shovel, "Lets smash that thing open."

"You want to do it?" Kenny asked, "You look pissed."

"Just feeling destructive, Honey," Max said, as she raised it, "Give me a few wacks."

Kenny stepped back, and couldn't help grin as Max smashed the shovel into the metal box. My five foot five inch, 110 lb, 28 year old wife, he thought, wielding a shovel in the woods. God, I love this woman.

"Dammit!" Max yelled, as she tossed the shovel away, "This sucks!"

Kenny picked up the severely dented box, "Let me have shot at it."

He reached back for the backpack and pulled out a gun, "Get behind the rock."

Max walked back silently, as Kenny leveled the gun, "Go ahead."

She closed her eyes at the shot, and opened them again to see Kenny holding half a box. He turned back to her, "Good thing we have Mikkos' diamonds."

"What?" Max whispered, as she peered in, "What the hell is that?"

"He was sending you on a chase," Kenny said, as he studied the map, "And a note. He really thought this through. X marks the spot. Clever Tom."

"A map of an island? How many islands did he have?" Max mumbled, as she unfolded the note.

_Dear Maxine,_

_If you've followed me this far, maybe you'll be willing to go a little bit farther. Do you remember the name of the town? I could use a good friend to get my project off the ground. I'll keep an eye out, just in case._

_X marks the spot. There you'll find the treasure that you're looking for. Good luck._

_Love_

_Tom_

"What town?" Kenny asked.

Max shook her head, "I don't know. Project? What project? He's dead, how can he keep an eye out?"

"We don't have time for this now," Kenny said, as he looked at his watch, "Bella, it's 2:00 P.M. We have to get going. Shower at least. Somehow I think that we would scare the crap out of the FBI right now."

She took in their mud streaked clothing, drenched hair, "Yeah. A warm shower wouldn't hurt either."

**Sheriff's Station - Inside**

"They're running out of time," Skeeter said, "The chopper will be here at 8:15. I'm ready to start shooting at 8:01."

"Calm down," Giorgio said, "They'll be here."

"They better be."

**Sheriff's Station - Outside**

Littleton paced around the parking lot, where the FBI sat, in wait. Come on guys, he prodded, Kenny, Max, if you're really here, show yourselves. No one is going to hurt you. It's almost four. You really don't expect to blow in here at the last minute and save the day?

"Don't be that dumb," he said aloud.

**Camp Grounds**

Max dried her hair, and rubbed the fog off of the mirror. Studying her reflection thoughtfully for a moment, she sighed. I don't think I would know me, he's right, I do look Greek. And I've spoken pretty much nothing but Greek for awhile.

"Hell," she said aloud, in English.

"Hey, you ready?" Kenny asked, coming up behind wearing nothing but his jeans, "Bella?"

She wrapped her towel more tightly around her naked body, "Um, not quite, Nik."

She looked up at her bearded, shaggy haired husband thoughtfully, and replayed the last two years over in her mind. In all that time, she thought, what he said to me today was the sweetest thing he ever told me. Don't let it be the last, God, if you're really up there, keep him safe. He's too good for this mess. I love him.

"Bella?" he asked again, placing his hands on her shoulders, "Sweetheart? Say something."

"Just nerves," Max said, as she hugged him close to her, "What happens after today?"

"One day at a time, right? It's worked so far."

She shook her head, "I don't want to lose you after today! What if . . . it could all go wrong, quickly!"

He bent his head, so that their foreheads touched, "You and me are in this for the long haul. We're not going to die."

She wiped her tears away, "I'm sorry . . . I'm scared."

"Me too," he agreed softly, as he tilted her head up, and kissed her, "When this is all over, you and me are taking a vacation. I said I wanted to spend my honeymoon on a cruise."

"And drink those tropical daiquiris with the little umbrellas?"

"Look at you in a bikini."

Max smiled, "We didn't enjoy that enough last time."

He released her, and tossed over her clothes, "We will. Ten minutes?"

"I'll be there."

**Sheriff's Station - Outside**

"Where are they?" Baker asked, as he looked at his watch.

"It's only 5:30," Littleton interjected.

"What type of people show up with only an hour to spare in a hostage negotiation?"

"Scared ones?"

**Rome, WI - Back roads**

Max fiddled with the bag of diamonds Mikkos gave her, and tried to control her racing heart. I will do this, she promised, as she thought of Tom's letter. Why couldn't he have made this simple for us?

"You think too loud."

"Oh? What am I thinking?"

"I don't know! I just know you are."

"Tom's note. X marks the spot. I know it's way too soon to look into that, but it's taking my mind off of what comes next."

"I've been trying to figure out what we say to our old friends for the first time. At least the ones that aren't being held hostage. Somehow, hi and how have you been probably doesn't cut it. Plus last time I saw Jimmy, I knocked him out."

Max shook her head, "Two years ago. It'll be okay."

"Yeah," Kenny said, as he pulled over a block from the station, "Before we do this."

"What?"

He pulled her close to him, and kissed her. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her close for what he felt like might be the last time. Inhaling her scent, stroking her hair, he tried to ingrain that memory in his mind.

Max swallowed at his passion, "That wasn't good-bye."

Kenny held her gaze, "Of course not. Tonight, you and me. A big bed."

Max smiled, "I'm going to hold you to that."

He pushed the door open, "You want to walk? Scope it out a bit?"

"Sounds like a plan," Max said, as she slid the diamonds into her pocket and Kenny tucked the gun under his shirt. Locking everything else in the trunk, he took her hand in his as they made their way toward the yellow tape in the distance.

**Rome, WI Sheriff's Station - Outside**

"Where are they? It's 6:30?" Baker asked.

"They'll be here," Littleton promised, "I know them, and they won't let these people die. I don't what they have planned, but . . . they'll be here. Skeeter wants them here. Whatever has happened in the last few years, they'll be here. I know them."

"I hope you do."

"Baker? We pulled the men back from the entrance," Agent Cooper said, "And there hasn't been any movement yet. The street is clear."

"Come on guys," Littleton said under his breath, "Don't blow this."

****

"Wow," Max said, as they crouched behind the bush across the street, "Do we just walk in there?"

"Do we have a choice?" Kenny countered, "Is that Littleton?"

Max squinted, "What do you say we go find out?"

****

"It's 7:00," Littleton sighed, as he watched his watch turn over, "Not here yet."

"Then we stall for time."

"I can't believe that they didn't show," Littleton countered, "Dammit all to hell!"

"Who didn't show?" a soft voice asked from behind him.

**Rome, WI Sheriff's Station - Inside**

"It's almost show time," Skeeter said, as he greeted his cell guests, "I hope you're all ready."

"Where is Matthew?" Jimmy demanded, "What did you do to my son?"

"Oh, you'll find out."

**Outside**

Littleton stared at the two people behind him flabbergasted. He took in the dark haired woman, with her hair falling down her back, bright blue eyes, looking like some exotic priestess. He turned to the bearded, long haired man, who had his arm wrapped around the priestess. He leaned in for a closer look at them both, before taking a shocked step backward.

"Holy shit," he gasped, "Kenny? Max? Shit. It is you? What the hell did you do to yourselves?"

"I guess we did it well then," Max said, "Hi, Jon."

"It's been a long time," Kenny added lamely, "Did we make it on time?"

"Barely," Baker said, cutting in on their reunion, "Kenneth Lacos and Maxine Stewart. We've been looking for you for a long time."

"You aren't the only ones," Kenny said dryly, not releasing his grip on his wife, "We said that we'd be here."

"I don't always take the words of suspects. Tell me what you know about this. Your D.A. friend is our witness for immunity."

"About this?" Max repeated, "Just what we saw on the news, and from talking to Skeeter?"

"Yeah, we taped that call. Neither of you are going near that building. Diamonds or no diamonds. If they want them, they have to release the hostages."

"He's crazy," Kenny argued, "He won't go for it. He'll just start shooting."

"Listen to him," Littleton interjected, as Baker picked up the phone, "Please."

"Good to talk to you Skeeter," Baker was saying, "We have what you asked for, so why don't you let someone go as sign of good faith."

"Go to hell," Skeeter spat, "Here is what I want. I want my diamonds brought in by Kenny and Max, and then I'll let someone go. In the next two minutes, or bodies start piling up."

"How do I know that they won't be hurt?"

"You don't," Skeeter said, "What you do know is that I'll start killing in oh 90 seconds. Decisions time Baker. Tick tock!"

"Shit," Baker said, as he was disconnected, "He won't let anyone out."

"He wants us," Max said quietly, as she looked up at her husband, "We knew that coming in."

"You're not going in," Littleton said, "We'll find another way."

Baker picked up the ringing phone, "Hello?"

"Time is up," Skeeter said, as a gun shot exploded into the night air, and a few seconds later a body was tossed out, "You still want to play, Baker?"

Kenny looked down at Max , and at the corpse in the moonlight, "I'm sorry, Sweetheart."

She looked up, as he snatched the satchel out of her pocket, and shoved her away. Stumbling back onto the ground, Max stared in horror, as her husband ran into the building.

"No!" she screamed, jumping to her feet, "No!"

"Max! Don't!" Littleton yelled, as he held her back, "Stay back!"

"No!" Max yelled again, "Let go of me! I have to go with him!"

"He'll just have to worry about you too. Stay here. Kenny would want you safe!"

"No! You don't understand! Let me go!"

**Inside**

"Look who it is," Skeeter commented, as Kenny came through the door, "And where is Max?"

"Leave her alone," Kenny said, knowing she had to be having a fit outside, "I'll do whatever you want, just leave her."

Skeeter twirled the gun in his hands, "Where are my diamonds?"

"Let them go first. I'll give them then, and then do whatever you want with me."

"Unlock them," Skeeter demanded, "The helicopter will be here soon anyway. We're going for a ride."

**Outside**

"Max!" Littleton tried again, "Look at me!"

She felt her entire being screaming in fear and agony, "Oh God! Please!"

Littleton felt her shake in his arms, "It'll be okay."

She shook her head, and fell silent.

**Inside**

"Kenny?" Jimmy asked, "Kenny?"

"Just go," he said through gritted teeth, as he and Skeeter glared at each other.

"I'd listen to him," Skeeter said, "I'm feeling trigger happy?"

"Where is Matthew?"

"Check the stoop."

"You son of a bitch!" Jimmy yelled, as Giorgio pulled him back.

"Last chance."

"Get out of here," Kenny said, knowing that he wasn't going to, "Take care of Max for me."

**Outside**

"Here they come," Baker said, "Stand down!"

Max held her breath, and prayed that Kenny came out too. I can't do this without him, her mind screamed, please God. She watched Jimmy kneel down next to the body on the step, and Jill collapse down next to him.

"He's still breathing!" Jimmy yelled, "Get me an ambulance!"

"Max?" Carter asked, as he looked at the very different woman in front of him.

"Are you okay?" she managed to get out.

"Fine," he said, looking at his old friend, "Uh, welcome home."

**Inside**

"Diamonds?" Skeeter asked, "Now? My chopper is here. We're all going for a ride, and then you are taking a fall, old friend."

Kenny just glared at him, as he reached for the diamonds that he grabbed off Max. Sorry, Sweetheart, he thought, I love you. Hold onto that.

"We're waiting," Skeeter said, as Giorgio and Robert joined him, "Now."

If I'm dying, he thought, I'm taking you three with me, he thought, as he pulled the gun from beneath his shirt, and fired at them again and again.

**Outside**

"Move in!" Baker yelled at the gunshots, "Now, all teams!"

"Not you," Littleton hissed, as he held Max back again. The horror and hurt on her face shook him, "Let them do their job."

She felt her legs give out, as she sank to the ground.

**Inside**

Kenny dove behind a desk as he fired, and felt his world turn upside down as something ripped through him. Max, he thought, Bella, as he heard the FBI storm the building.


	6. Day 6

**Thayer Hospital -10:00 P.M.**

"Hey. How are you holding up?" Littleton asked, as he sat next a silent and pale Max, "Do you need anything? Coffee? Water?"

She just shook her head, and tried to block the image of her blood covered, husband, being rushed out of the station, "I just need to be alone."

"People care about you. Both of you."

"Please."

"Max."

She just shook her head, and pulled her legs up to her chest silently. Why Kenny, she thought, why Nik? It should have been me.

"Maxine Stewart?" a voice said, entering the room, "I'm Dr. Joey Diamond."

Max leapt to her feet, "Is my husband okay?"

Husband, Littleton thought, they got married? Or is that all part of their ruse? She looks like a concerned wife though.

"He lost a lot of blood, but he pulled through the surgery," Joey said, "He is in recovery."

"Can I see him?"

"He should be up soon, and then it should be fine."

"Joey? What about Matthew?" Littleton asked.

"He is with his parents, and is doing fine. It was just a flesh wound, although the burns on his feet will take time to heal."

"Burns?"

"Zachary said that Skeeter burned Matt with a lighter."

"Bastards," Max said quietly, "Are they . . ."

"All were DOA," Joey confirmed, "I have to check on some patients. I'll let you know when your husband comes up."

"See, some good news," Littleton offered, as he looked over at the disheveled woman, "You know there are a lot of people waiting to ask the both of you a lot of questions."

"Are you one of them?"

"Yeah. I'll start with this one. Are you and Kenny really married?"

**Thayer Hospital 10:30 P.M**

"He's alive, and will be awake in the morning," Jimmy said, as he held Jill close to him.

"He's just a kid. How could anyone do this to him?"

"People are cruel. These people were insane."

"Why did they have to come here? Why couldn't they have found Kenny and Max on their own, and did what they wanted to them? Why like this?"

"We'd be dead if Kenny hadn't coming rushing in," Jimmy offered, "They couldn't find them, neither could the FBI. It was like they fell off the planet. Look at them, Jill, they look like completely different people. They are different people."

"I want answers. To all of this."

**Thayer Hospital Midnight**

Max took Kenny's limp hand in hers, and squeezed gently. Thank you, she thought, as she watched his chest rise and fall.

"You dumbass," she whispered, "You just had to go and play hero. Oh, Honey, you scared me tonight. I love you, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Maxine? We have some questions for you," Baker said, "Now that your friend is out of surgery. If you could come with us?"

Max sat rooted to the chair, "I'm not going anywhere while he is in here."

"He didn't seem to feel the same way when he decided to charge into that building."

Max gritted her teeth, "He did it before I could. I'll answer your questions, but not tonight."

"You don't get a choice in the matter," Baker said, "We've waited a long time for answers."

"I don't even know you. Why should I tell you anything about my life?"

"Because I'm FBI."

Max glared at him, as she thought of Morell, "The last FBI agent I saw shot a whole bunch of people on a beach, so forgive me if your credentials don't impress me."

"And who would that be?"

Max bit her tongue, as she let that day play through her mind, "Does it matter? Does any of this?"

"Of course it does! I want answers tonight!"

"Agent Baker?" Jimmy said from the doorway, "May I have word alone with Maxine?"

"Good luck," Baker muttered, as he turned back to Max, "We will be talking."

Max merely nodded, as she felt Jimmy studying her. What do I even say, she thought, sorry isn't going to cut it.

"Hello, Maxine," he said quietly.

"Hi. Um, I heard Matt was going to fine. That is great, uh, really great."

"I knew you both would show up again. I wish it was sooner than today though. You've been missed."

"I'm sorry . . . what happened today shouldn't have. It isn't your problem to deal with."

"Littleton tells us that you and Kenny got married. Any truth to that?"

"It's the one true thing over the past two years."

"Where have you two been?"

Max shook her head, and her dark hair fell in her face, "Everywhere. Life was good for a while. We were happy most days. He makes me happy."

"You're not getting out of here without answering a lot of questions."

"I know. I can't tonight," she trailed off, as she turned back to Kenny, "It's late . . . I just want to wait here. I'm not going anywhere, neither of us are. We came to finish this, and that is what we're sticking too."

Jimmy nodded, "I better get back to Matt and Jill. Welcome home, Maxine."

She nodded, as she watched the clock flip to midnight.

**Thayer Hospital - 8:00 A.M.**

"Bella?" Kenny groaned, as he fought his way out of his haze, "Bella?"

Max cracked her eyes open, at the sound of his raspy voice, "Hi."

He met her worried expression, and felt her take his hand in hers, "Where am I? Sweetheart?"

"Ssh," she whispered, wanting to weep, at the sound of his voice, "Just rest. And you're at Thayer."

"Why?"

"You had to go and play hero," Max replied in a choked whisper, not wanting to burst into tears, "You scared the shit out of me. Don't ever do that again."

"Had to do it before you did," he groaned, as the night came rushing back to him, "I didn't think I would see you again."

Max leaned in closer, "I love you. Just rest."

"Don't go, Bella," he mumbled as the drugs and drowsiness took over, "Stay."

"I'm not going anywhere," she promised, "We're a team."

**Sheriff's Station 8:30 A.M.**

"What language is that?" Baker asked, as they listened to the conversation that was being transmitted through the bug they planted, "Who are these people? Why can't they just speak English?"

"I'm going with that they've been hiding out in a country that doesn't," Littleton countered, "It's probably second nature by now. Why did you bug their room?"

"They're going to bolt. I don't care what she says, they've been running for too long not to."

"Kenny is in the hospital, and I don't think Max is going anywhere without him. She was ready to run into the station last night, and she would have if I hadn't held her back."

**Thayer Hospital 9:00 A.M**

Max fingered the articles of Kenny's that Dr. Diamond had given her. I guess Mikkos is getting his diamonds back, she thought, slipping the bag into her stained jeans pocket.

"Hi," she said again, as she saw Kenny turn his head her way again.

"Hi, yourself," he replied, as he studied his exhausted looking wife, "Sweetheart? You look like you're ready to fall asleep."

"Not yet," she promised, as she sat gingerly on the side of the bed and took his hand in hers again, "How do you feel?"

"Like I got shot. Is everyone all right?"

"All the hostages got out safe."

"Skeeter? Millani? Sardelli?"

Max shook her head, "They're all dead."

"I thought I was too," he said, as he touched her cheek, "As long as I knew you were okay, that was all that mattered. I couldn't live with myself if those assholes touched you."

"There will always be someone else looking for us. This thing goes far past us, and . . ."

"They'll be after us again. How long?"

"We're not going anywhere until you're better. We're not risking your health."

"I'm fine."

"Fine? Try to sit up. No? The FBI wants to ask us both some questions."

"And what do you want to tell them?"

Max shrugged, "Everything, more or less."

"I'd like to still be able to live there."

"Me too," she agreed, as she switched back to English, "Since we're here, we should at least speak the language."

"Didn't even realize that we weren't," Kenny commented, "We've been away a long time."

"Hello again," Baker said, as he breezed into the room, "I see that you are awake. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," Kenny commented, as he gripped Max's hand in his, "Why are you here?"

"You both have some questions to answer. Your, uh, wife wasn't so forthcoming last night."

"I'm sure she wasn't."

"If you refuse this time, I will have you arrested."

"Go," Kenny said, releasing her hand, "Get it over with."

"Only if you promise me that you'll rest," Max countered, as she leaned down to kiss his cheek, "I'll be back soon."

**Sheriff's Station 12:00 P.M.**

"Start from the beginning," Baker said, as he flipped his tape recorder on, "From your intial disapearrance with Thomas Millani."

"Just go slowly," Jimmy added, seeing the reluctance on her face.

"Okay," Max said, as she told them about the island, Tom's death, Kenny showing up, their boat ride, cruise, Zurich, and all the way up to when they decided to vanish, "And yeah. I think that about covers it."

"It doesn't even start," Baker said, "What about the last two years? Before we get to that. Marcus Morell wasn't there to kill you, he was tailing Kenny and looking for you. Those men on the boat were local fishermen."

"No . . . they shot everyone on the beach. They weren't," Max argued.

"So you two decided to blow them up without knowing for sure?"

"They were going to kill us!"

"So you killed them first?"

Max glared at him, as Jimmy cut in, "Should we move on?"

"Fine," Baker spat, "Kenny hit Franco Millani in front of the Swiss National Bank, after he shot the security guard?"

"I believe you have tapes that confirm that," Max said evenly, as she got herself back on an even keel.

"The couple on the pier, in Arica. Hope and Kevin Davis."

"They didn't kill them," Jimmy interjected, "That shot came off of the bluffs, it was one of the hitmen that Skeeter ordered. It's been confirmed, and I was there. Did you know that we were there?"

"We saw you," Max said quietly.

"Then why didn't you come over?" Jimmy asked.

"Well considering Skeeter turned out to work for the mafia, it was a good thing that we didn't."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Why do you think?"

"Kenny," Jimmy said, "I was ready to arrest him before he bolted off to find you."

"We weren't just running from the mob, we were running from everyone. We needed to put all the pieces together before we came home."

"Why didn't you before now?" Baker asked.

"I'm going with because I didn't want to die," Max said, "It seemed like the best option. We send you everything we found, Tom's manifesto, and the Varitek formula. It should have been enough."

"Where are the diamonds that they wanted? You said that you had them?" Baker asked.

Max shook her head, "We don't. I don't know where Tom hid them."

"I don't believe you."

"I really don't care. It's the truth. Maybe it's better that they remain missing."

"Why did it take you the full three days to get here?" Jimmy asked, "What were you doing that was so important that you took your sweet time getting here?"

Knowing he was thinking of his son, Max treaded carefully, "We looked for the damn diamonds, and when we realized that we had no clue, we came."

"Kenny went into that building without anything to give them in exchange?" Jimmy asked dumbfounded.

"We had a back-up plan," Max replied, "What are the odds that Skeeter would have examined the diamonds then and there? He just needed to be distracted by something shiny."

""Unbelievable," Jimmy said, as he tossed his hands in the air, "Do you have any idea how stupid that was?"

"Yeah. It worked, although I wouldn't do it again."

"Where have you been for the past two years?" Baker asked again.

"We traveled a lot," Max said, thinking of their first six months, "And saw the world."

"And?"

"And? What do you want? We were hiding from the mob, the FBI, everyone, it didn't exactly inspire a life filled with picket fences, dinner parties, and 2.5 kids," Max lied, as she thought of their little house in Santorini, "Try living on the run. I promise you that it isn't easy. Can I go now?"

"For now. Don't even think of leaving town."

**Thayer Hospital 2:00 P.M.**

"Hey! How are your feeling?" Carter asked, as he paused at the door with Littleton.

"Been better," Kenny replied.

"Glad to hear it," Littleton replied.

"You can come in."

"Where is Max?" Littleton asked.

"Talking to tht Baker guy," Kenny said, as he tried to ignore the aching in his right side, "She'll be back. It's been, wow, three hours."

"I hear you two got married," Carter blurted out, "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

**Thayer Hospital 2:30 P.M.**

"Max?" Jill called, "Wait."

"Hi, Jill," Max said, as she paused in hospital corridor, "Uh, how is Matthew?"

"He's awake. The morphine is keeping most of pain away," Jill said flatly, as she watched the younger women carefully, "You look like a completely different person. I wouldn't know you on the street."

Max pushed her dark hair off of her face, "I know."

"Are you a different person?"

"Huh?"

"My son is in the hospital because some mafia wants to kill you and Kenny. Don't you feel responsible at all?"

"Of course I do," Max said quietly, "We stayed away because we didn't want anyone to get hurt."

"Yeah, well it didn't work. Everyone else may be glad to have you both back, but I'm not."

**Thayer Hospital 3:00 P.M.**

"I thought she was going to claw my eyes out," Littleton said, as he described what happened after Kenny ran into the station.

"I'm surprised she didn't. I'm sure she is going to have some choice words for me soon enough."

"She's your wife. Kenny and Max got married," Carter said, "That shouldn't be the weirdest part of this, but . . . wow."

Kenny and Max didn't get married, he thought, Nikoali and Isabella did. That's the difference, "It just happened."

"So where the hell have you been?" Littleton asked, "People don't just vanish."

"We managed to. We moved around a lot," Kenny offered, not wanting to give up their Santorini paradise quite yet.

"So did you have aliases and stuff?" Carter asked, "How does someone even do that?"

"It's really not important," Kenny said vaguely, and he wished he was any where but where he was.

"Of course it is," Littleton argued, as Max came back in, "Hi. We heard you were talking to Baker."

Max nodded, and caught Kenny's look before responding, "Yeah. It took awhile."

"He had a lot of questions?"

"That he did. I'm not surprised by that."

"You vanish for over two years, so neither am I," Littleton added, "How could you two not call? Or write? Just to let us know that you were alive? Was that too much to ask of you? Or were you just busy playing house?"

"Playing house? Do you think that this is a game?" Max retorted, "That it's fun? You really don't have a clue!"

"What? You two run around the world, let everyone think that you're dead, criminals, whatever, end up married, and living out a totally new existence? A new life?"

"A life away from our families, friends, and everyone we care about," Kenny argued, "You honestily think we would have chose that?"

"So why did you do it?" Carter asked.

"I'm still going with not wanting to die," Max said flatly, "And the less anyone knew about us, the better. That's why there wasn't any contact."

"We could have helped!" Littleton insisted.

"How?" Kenny asked.

"I don't know! There had to be a better way."

"You're back now," Carter interjected, "Isn't that enough?"

**Sheriff's Station 5:00 P.M.**

"I want a guard on them the whole time," Baker said, "I have a feeling that they're going to bolt. It was like pulling teeth to get that information out of her."

Jimmy nodded, "They've been through a lot, and they don't have much faith in the system anymore."

"There is still a lot we don't know," he said, as the bug began to pick up more, "I'm not letting the Millanis slip away again."

**Thayer Hospital 7:00 P.M.**

"Don't go," Kenny whispered.

"I don't have anyplace to go," Max countered, as he pulled her down next to him, "I don't want to be anywhere else."

He wrapped his arm around her, and pulled her next to his good side. Slipping back into speaking Greek, "What do you bet they have this room bugged?"

"I'd count on it," she replied in their adopted tongue, "We need to make some decisions. I got our stuff out of the car."

"The map."

Max nodded, "Yeah. We have to return the stuff too. And . . ."

"We can't stay."

"I know."

"How easy would it be? To go back?"

"This was the first place that ever felt like home to me. These people were like my family. They may hate me, but they still were. I don't want to hurt them."

"Me either."

Max nodded, "The guard?"

"Tomorrow?" Kenny whispered, "I'll give my statement, and then . . . we'll finish this."


	7. Day 7

**Thayer Hospital - 8:00 A.M.,**

"They do look peaceful," Jill commented, as she observed a sleeping Kenny and Max, "I was terrible to Max yesterday."

"I'm sure she didn't mind," Jimmy said, as he noted the way the Kenny was holding her tightly against his side, even in sleep, "Neither of them have been that forthcoming with any of this. They don't trust us."

"It's been just the two of them for a long time," Jill commented, "An intense two years at that."

"Baker thinks that they're going to bolt. I'm not sure that I disagree with him."

"They're different people. Not just in appearance, but in everything. You don't go through what they have, and come out unscathed."

"Hi," Max called sleepily, as she sat up, "Ugh, what time is it?"

"A little after eight," Jimmy said, as she sat up, "We didn't wake you up?"

"No."

"Kenny is still sleeping?" Jill asked.

Max smiled, as she slid off of the bed, "Yeah. He sleeps like the dead, even when he isn't on painkillers."

"Where are you staying?" Jimmy asked, "Max, this isn't a hotel."

"I haven't put much thought into it," Max replied, "Everything happened so fast."

"What about when Kenny gets out of the hospital?" Jimmy asked, "You do realize that Baker's questions yesterday were just the beginning."

"I'm not a moron."

"And Varitek wants their diamonds back too."

"Believe me, if I had them, I would."

"He's coming to question Kenny at 11. I thought you should know."

"Thanks," Max said, "Um, how is Matthew doing?"

"He can go home today," Jill replied, "Thanks for asking."

**11:00 A.M.**

"How did you know that Maxine was alive?" Baker asked.

"I didn't," Kenny said, as he told him of searching Tom's apartment, the coordinates, finding Max, and the rest leading up to their disappearance, "And we decided that it was better for everyone, safer for everyone, if we didn't come back."

"Where are the Varitek diamonds?"

"I have no idea. We looked," Kenny said, "They could be anywhere."

"I don't believe you."

Kenny thought of the note and map that they found of Toms. Don't tell him, a voice nagged, not until you know for sure, "Too bad."

"I don't like your attitude, or your wife's for that matter. All your doing is impeding a federal investigation."

"Impeding? Between the two of us we gave you enough information to put away half of the mob."

"Yeah, the dead half."

"Well what do you want from us? We can't tell you stuff we don't know."

**12:00**

Max settled into the alcove in the hospital, and waited for Baker to leaved again. Pulling out Tom's note, she reread it quickly. X marks the spot. What does that mean, she wondered, why does he have to be so cryptic? Do we just look for a giant X? Kenny isn't in the best shape of his life right now, and he shouldn't be trekking all over the world searching for a hypothetical X.

"Max? Are you hiding?" Littleton said.

She slid the note in her pocket, as she told herself that she would be nice to Littleton and Carter, as they joined her, "Just taking some me time."

"Haven't you been taking that for two years?"

Max gritted her teeth, "Yeah, I've been gone for awhile. I'm a selfish bitch. Can we move on now?"

"No. When are you two planning on sneaking away again?"

"Who says that we are?"

"You don't think that there is a price on your heads?"

"Oh, I'm sure there is. One thing at a time right now."

**12:30 P.M.**

"I want you to know that if you bolt, the immunity agreement is null and void. Your wife blew up a boat with an FBI agent on it. I'll see her thrown in prison for the rest of her life."

"Bullshit. He shot a beach full of fishermen. He was there to tail me? It's crap. He and Tom were working together to bring down the mob? I doubt it. Tom maybe. He wanted to be a better person for Max. Whatever Morell claimed to be doing, he was going to kill us."

"How do you know this?"

"I was there."

**12:45 P.M.**

"There are going to be guards on you until The FBI is finished with you," Littleton said, "You won't be able to run."

"Trust me. If I want to vanish, I will. I did it for two years, and I can do it again," Max retorted.

"Guys," Carter cut in, "Listen, everyone has to work together to stop this thing."

"Forget it," Littleton said, as he walked away, "Just forget it."

**1:00 P.M.**

"That's it for now," Baker said, "Remember about the immunity agreement."

"Oh, I will."

**1:15 P.M**

"What?" Max said, as she heard her name being called again, "Are you back to berate me again?"

"Oh no. We're here to make a deal," Alana Millani said, "Your husband and your life for the Varitek diamonds."

Max recognized the woman from Sicily, "What?"

"The diamonds," Fernando repeated, "You know the ones."

"Don't tell me that you don't have them," Alana said, "It would be a shame to have to kill you. After all the two of you have rid of us some of the dead weight in our family, and it's been entertaining to chase you. You're very hard to catch."

"If anyone can find the diamonds, I'm betting on you and your husband. I'll give you," Fernando trailed off, "Well considering he is in the hospital, five days to hand them over. I assume you remember where our house in Sicily is?"

"Don't even think of double crossing us," Alana said, "We'll be in touch."

**1:30 P.M.**

"How are you feeling?" Max asked, before blurting out her latest news, "Did it go okay?"

Kenny held her gaze, "If we bolt, you're going to prison for the boat explosion. Or so Baker says. Immunity will be null and void. He thinks I killed Tom too."

"We might not have a choice," she said quietly, as she filled in on her two visitors, "What do you think?"

"The time frame is better," Kenny said, "What floor are we on?"

"Twenty. Don't even think of going out the window."

"Sweetheart. How many guards are there?"

"Two . . . One deputy and on FBI."

"We need to think."

"We need to figure out what the third clue is, before we go traipsing all over the world."

"What if we did it by the book this time?"

"What?" Max asked.

"We could use the resources we have here, Bella. The more people put on this the better. You were really planning on handing everything over if we found it?"

"They'll be a lot more red tape," Max mused, "Stupid X. Why can't it just be on a map somewhere?"

"A map," Kenny repeated, as he grasped her hands in his, "Shit, we're idiots."

"What's this we crap?"

"Listen. Maps. Latitude and longitude. It's how I found you. The locations of Tom clues. They have to make an X somewhere."

Max stared at him for a long instant, before breaking into a grin, "You're amazing!"

"So you've told me. Usually when were otherwise engaged," Kenny said, as he pulled her down, "Come here."

He pulled her down next to him, and kissed her. Trailing his fingers through her hair, and tracing her jawbone, he just wanted to touch her until everything else disappeared.

"We can't do this here," she argued weakly, as he kissed her again, "Oh, this isn't fair."

"You mean I don't get a prize for figuring this out?"

"I'll be happy to reward you," Max said, as he slid his hands into her pants, "Can we wait . . . oh that feels good . . . until you're not in the hospital? Oh . . . Hmm."

He pulled her tighter to him, and looked down at the beautiful creature that was is wife, "I want you. Right now."

Max grinned, as she kissed him, "Oh?"

"Whoa! What is going on in here?" Jimmy asked, as he looked at his two former deputies wrapped around each other, "What are you doing?"

Max felt herself flush, as she sat up quickly, "Uh, nothing."

"Yeah, nothing," Kenny agreed, "What are you doing here?"

"Alana and Fernando Millani are in town. We're doubling the guards on you two."

"What do they want?" Kenny asked, knowing damn well.

"I'm going with killing the two of you, and getting the Varitek diamonds. Do you know them, Max?"

"Tom never associated with his family, at least while I was around," Max said truthfully, leaving out that she talked to them a few hours ago.

"You're getting released today," Jimmy continued, as he nodded in Kenny's direction, "Where are you two staying? Any ideas?"

"We haven't put much thought into it," Max said, "Probably a hotel."

"You two can stay with us," Jill said, as she joined the trio, "You saved our lives after all, and to make up for what I said the other day."

"You don't have to," Max started.

"We want to," Jill countered.

"Thanks," Kenny agreed, as he exchanged a look with his wife. We have less than 10 days before the Millanis come after us again. We can't waste time here, "We'll give you a call when I'm released?"

"No need," Joey said, "I have the paperwork right here."

**2:00 P.M.**

"You think that Tom's bitch of an ex knows where the diamonds are?" Fernando asked.

Alana shrugged, "Tom was more clever than any of us thought. I don't know. If she doesn't, I'll be more then happy to put a bullet in her brain."

**3:00 P.M.**

"This is surreal," Kenny said under his breath, as they sat in the Brock living room for the first time in more than two years.

"You think?" Max asked, in a voice meant for his ears only, "Not to mention that there are at least six guards outside. How the hell . . . you know?"

He squeezed his hand in hers, "We'll find a way. We always do. A map first."

Max nodded, as Jimmy and Jill rejoined them. Jimmy handed their two reluctant house guests each a beer before asking, "So . . . is there anything else that you need?"

"You've been more than hospitable," Max said carefully.

"The two of you haven't had anyone but each other for a long time," Jill offered, "Let us help you. You can trust us."

"What do you want to know?" Kenny asked.

"First off, what language are you speaking when it's just the two of you?" Jimmy asked, "When did you decide to get married? Who the hell are you?"

"We only got married a few days ago," Max offered, as she threw him a bone, "Right before all this started. It seemed like it was time to make it official."

"Made an honest woman out of you," Kenny commented, "Who are we? What is that supposed to mean?"

"The two people I used to know wouldn't have done any of this!"

"Well when it happens to you, I'll be interested to see how you react," Max said flatly.

"You can't run again," Jimmy said, "There are FBI agents all around this house."

Kenny and Max exchanged a look, before Kenny said, "We're aware of that."

"So when are you planning on slipping out of here?" Jill asked.

"We're not," Max lied, "We came to rectify everything, and we're not going to bail on that. No matter what happens."

"Why don't we put a movie in?" Jimmy suggested, wanting to do something to relieve the tension and hostility in the room.

**6:00 P.M.**

"We still haven't found out where Kenny and Maxine came into this country. I've reviewed security cameras from all major airports, "New York, Miami, LAX, Dulles, both coasts. I looked at Greenbay, at connecting flights. They aren't anywhere."

"Keep looking," Baker demanded, "I want to know everything about their life over the past two years."

**7:00 P.M.**

The Shawshank Redemption, Max thought, any reason that we had to watch a prison movie? What message is that sending? She snuggled in closer to her husband, and watched the ending. She smiled to herself, as Kenny absently stroked her hair. She felt him stiffen beside her slightly, and elbow her. Shooting him a worried glance, he nodded toward the television and the lines that Morgan Freeman was uttering,

"_If you've followed me this far, maybe you'll be willing to go a little bit farther. Do you remember the name of the town? I could use a good friend to get my project off the ground. I'll keep an eye out, just in case._"

"Is everything okay?" Jimmy asked, as he looked back over at them.

"Fine. I thought I saw a spider. I hate spiders," Max said.

"Interesting," Kenny breathed in her ear, "Tom liked this movie?"

Max nodded slightly, as the film ended.

**8:00 P.M.**

"Sir? I may have something here," Cooper said, "Not from the airports, but from the hospital. Look at this."

Baker stared at the image, "Son of a bitch!"

**9:00 P.M.**

"We have to go, tonight," Max whispered, as they lay on the Brock's pull out.

Kenny nodded in agreement, as they studied the map, "Look. Chili, Rome, Zurich. They all intersect over Zihuatanejo, Mexico. The town from the movie. Son of a bitch!"

"I even watched that movie with him," Max mused, "I didn't even think of it."

"Who would?"

"How do you want to do this?" Max asked, seeing the unmarked and marked cars parked outside, "They don't have an alarm system."

"How about a fire drill?" Kenny asked, nodding toward the smoke detector, "I saw some matches over there."

Max nodded, "Okay."

"What the hell is that?" Jimmy said, as the fire alarm shrieked to life, "Do you smell that?"

"Fire!" Zach yelled, bursting into his parent's room, "The house is on fire!"

"Come on!" Jill said, as they rushed to get Matthew, "We have to get out of here!"

**10:00 P.M.**

"Son of a bitch!" Jimmy growled, as the reality of what happened set in, "I believed them. I trusted them, and they stabbed us in the back. We let them into our home, Jill."

"Then they used that," Jill finished, "They pulled our fire alarm, after Matthew had been burned. Who does that?"

"Someone who was ambushed by Alana and Fernando Millani this morning," Baker said, "We reviewed the hospital security tapes this morning, and Maxine had a run in with them this morning."

"Why the hell didn't she say anything?" Jimmy demanded.

"I bet they were threatened," Baker said, "And it has to do with those diamonds. They have to be going after the diamonds."

"Max said that they didn't know where they are."

"Do you believe her?" Baker asked.

"I don't know if I believe anything that they told us. Ever."

"I wanted to help them," Jimmy said, "They can't just take the law into their own hands. What happened to them? They were two of the best cops that I knew, and now they're running around the world and living like criminals."

**11:00 P.M.**

"It's not an island," Max said, "But a coastal town."

"You think we'll ever get back to our island?" Kenny asked.

"We have to return Mikkos' diamonds at least," Max trailed off, "If we return these to the MIllanis, they won't let us walk away."

"Yeah. It's a nice thought though," Kenny sighed.

Max looked over at him hesitantly, "I know you want to spend time with your family."

"It's not gonna happen. I'll deal with it."

"Hey."

"I really don't want to talk about this. Not now."

"When?"

"Why are you pushing this?"

"I saw the way you looked when we were parked outside their house. I wish I had that type of relationship with my family, but . . . I want you to have it with yours. To be able to have it."

"Sweetheart, I'm not going to put them in danger by contacting them. Period. It's the best thing I can do," Kenny said evenly, "Can we drop it for now?"

Max bit her tongue, "Okay. The train station is up ahead."

**11:30 P.M.**

"They left a note," Jimmy said, as he eyed the envelope on the coffee table, "How thoughtful."

"Jimmy."

He snatched up it up, and tore into in angrily, "Why don't we see what they have to say for themselves?"

_Dear Jimmy and Jill,_

_We're sure that you are both angry at us right now, and we're sorry for that. You opened up your home to us, and this is how we repay you. It isn't right, but it is necessary for now. We figured out the last piece of the puzzle today, and we have you to thank. Tom left cryptic clues all over the world, and we've been unraveling them. The first was his box in Zurich and the second led us here. We're going to find the diamonds, and whatever else he has hidden away. We need all the pieces, and maybe this will all be over then._

_You said that we could trust you, and that is going to come into play right now. We have five days. Everyone likes to give us deadlines. Until then, we don't need the FBI chasing us. Anything that you can say to them would be appreciated. If you need to contact us for any reason, we do have a cell phone - 555-6686. It's not traceable, so don't bother. _

_We want our lives back, and not have to be scared anymore._

_Kenny and Max_

"They figured it out today?" Jimmy asked, "When? We were with them all day! When did it happen? When they were making out in the hospital?"

"I wish we knew what the clues were," Jill trailed off, "Are you going to do it? Tell the FBI to back off?"

Jimmy paused, "They won't. We have their cell number, and I want more information then they are giving us. Like where the hell they are going."

"Hello?" Max said, as their train pulled away. Shooting a glance over at a distant Kenny, she was glad for the distraction, "Hello?"

"Maxine! What the hell are you two doing?" Jimmy demanded.

"Hi, Jimmy," Max said, "I'm surprised it took you this long to call."

"You two have less than an hour to get back here, or the FBI will be all over you," Jimmy said, "They will find you. It won't be as easy to vanish this time! They know what you look like, your names."

"Our names?" Max asked dubiously, "Believe me, we have enough aliases to travel under."

"Give me the phone," Kenny said, "Now, Sweetheart."

Max didn't like the look in his eyes, so she passed it over quickly.

"Jimmy?" Kenny said, "This is how it is going to work. We're going to go get the diamonds. After that, we'll deal with the FBI and the Millanis. They both want our heads on a platter. We'll just see who is easier to deal with when we get done. Then when that's done, we're going on about our life. No one chasing us, wanting to kill us, nothing. We'll be in touch. Bye. What?"

Max swallowed, "Did you mean that?"

"I don't know who I hate more, the FBI or the Millanis. I don't give a rat's ass about these diamonds, and I wish everyone could just leave us alone for five minutes!" Kenny ranted, "What in our life has been normal in the last two years? Even our wedding took less than 10 minutes!"

"Hey," she said softly, "Honey. Talk to me."

He didn't say anything, as he wrapped his arms around her, "I want this over with, Bella. I want to be able to walk down the street again, and not be afraid that someone is pointing a rifle at my head. I want to have a normal marriage and life with you, whether it be in Santorini or anywhere else. I want to have kids with you, and not having to keep one eye open as we wait for the other shoe to drop."

"I want that too," she practically whispered, as she processed what he just told her, "You've thought about us having kids?"

"Of course I have. Haven't you?"

"A few times," Max trailed off, "The time never seemed right to bring it up."

"And this is?"

She smiled, as she tilted her head up to look at him, "Maybe there isn't ever a right time."

"Tell you what. When we finish this, then we'll talk about it. Until then," he said, as he wrapped the blanket around them, "Why don't we get some sleep?"


	8. Day 8

**7:00 A.M. Rome, WI**

"I'm not letting these people do this!" Baker argued, "Especially when they sound like they're going to double cross us, and hand these diamonds over the mob! Who do they think that they are?"

"Kenny sounded pissed off," Jimmy replied, "And Max wasn't much happier. What the hell did they figure out yesterday? We don't even know what they clue was!"

"What did they do yesterday? Maxine had a run in with Alana Millani, and after that?" Baker asked.

Jimmy filled him in on what he knew, "Yeah, we watched a movie, chatted, and then we all went to bed."

"Could any of that have triggered any of this? Any little detail?"

"It was fairly mundane and superficial. No one was comfortable being there, and that's why we put Shawshank in."

"The Shawshank Redemption? Is there anything in that movie that could have triggered their sudden flight? It is about a prison break?"

"Shit," Jimmy said, "Why don't we get a copy of it now?"

**Detroit 7:30 A.M. **

"It goes straight to Mexico City," Kenny said, as they stood in the Detroit Airport, "And from there we can find our way."

Max nodded, and swallowed at the awkwardness, "Are we okay?"

"Why wouldn't we be?"

She shook her head, "I don't know. Forget about it."

Kenny groaned internally, as they boarded their flight, "I was being an ass, okay? I'm not pissed at you, I'm pissed at the situation that we're in. I don't want to take it out on you, Bella. I love you, and you're the only thing in the world that makes this bearable to me."

"I'm tired of running too. Why do I think that even when we find the diamonds, and this won't be over?"

"Don't be so pessimistic," Kenny countered.

"I'm not. Just being realistic."

**9:00 A.M. Rome, WI**

"Well what did we learn?" Jimmy asked, "That prison wardens are sadistic? Innocent people go, survive and break out of prison?"

"That they can steal enough money to start a new life in Mexico?"

"Mexico," Jimmy repeated, "Could that be it?"

"That is an awfully big jump," Baker rationalized, "If Tom left behind clues . . . it could be anything. The first one was in Zurich and the second was here? Where would the third one lead them? Back to Chili? The Millanis have properties all over the world."

"I doubt it would be somewhere where his family is," Jimmy countered, "We have their cell phone number, although they both seemed very irritable last night."

"They don't want to deal with the FBI? You call. I don't care what they say about it not being able to be traced, but we are going to try."

**12:00 P.M. Mexico City**

Max slipped off her hooded sweatshirt, and slipped it into her backpack, before she hefted the pack on her shoulder, "It's good to be warm again."

Kenny glanced down at her clad in a blue tank top and loose fitting gray track pants, "It seems like whenever we go to a new country, we have to shop."

"We do travel lightly," Max said, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "And leave stuff everywhere we go."

"Yeah? I know I left some boxers in a certain hotel room in Barcelona," Kenny said, as he kissed the top of her head, "Sorry for being a jerk earlier."

"You were upset, and you had every right to be."

"You know me better than anyone."

She smiled at him, "Really?"

He kissed her again, "Come on. Let's see about getting to Zihuatanejo"

"We have a phone call first," Max said, as she fished the phone out of her bag, "Guess who?"

"Your turn."

"Hello?" Max said, as they walked down the street.

"We've been trying to call you for hours," Jimmy said in way of greeting, "Do you ever answer that thing?"

"It was off. What now, Jimmy?"

"Where are you? Does it have anything to do with the Shawshank Redemption?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Max asked.

"Your note said that you figured out the third clue yesterday, and we watched that movie. So, does it?"

"Even if it did, I wouldn't tell you," Max lied, "Stay out of it, Jimmy. Let us handle it. It's safer for everyone this way."

"Who are you to decide that?"

"The person that has avoided being killed by the mob for two years. I suggest that you try and do the same. Unless you have something of value to tell us, don't call again."

"So?"

Max filled him in on the Shawshank connection, "I told him it was bullshit, but who knows?"

"Maybe we should get our butts down to Zihuatanejo now," Kenny said, "It's 200 miles from here. What do you bet the roads to it aren't the best?"

**1:00 P.M. Rome WI**

"I may have something here," Agent Cooper said, "You were looking for the names they entered the country on?"

"Yes," Baker asked, "And where they entered the country."

"I went through the security tapes for Chicago, and I believe this is them," Cooper said, as he handed the printout to Baker, "No luck on the names yet though. It was taken in the international terminal, at 3:02 P.M, just five days ago. It reduces the number of flights, and I'm waiting for the flight manifests to be faxed over."

"Let me know when they get here."

**1:30 P.M. Mexico City**

"This is going to be fun," Kenny commented, as they pulled there newly rented, 1960's, V.W. Bug out onto the road.

Max rolled the window down, "Do we want the breeze, or to be bug free?"

"You choose," Kenny said, as he passed her map, "We stay on 145 the whole way?"

"Yeah," Max confirmed, as she pulled out the tour book on Zihuatanejo, "It seems to be a fairly secluded spot."

"Just like in the movie," Kenny said, as he watched her wipe the sweat from her brow, "You all right, Isabella?"

"Just fine, Nikoali."

**3:00 P.M Rome WI**

"We know that they weren't living in the US, so we can eliminate over half of these people," Baker said, "I wish we knew that language they were speaking. I know it wasn't French, Spanish, Italian, German, or Russian. Those I know fluently. Weed those out too. What nationalities does that leave us with?"

"Hold on," Cooper said, "Indianian, Australian, Greek, Swedish, Portugual, China, Japan, Brazilian, and Canadian, citizens came in on flights at those times."

"They would want to blend in," Jimmy commented, "So I'd eliminate India, China and Japan. Also, they speak English and French in Canada and English in Australia."

"Give me a rundown of the names on the remaining nationalities, and then I want to compare against names of people who flew out anywhere in the surrounding area over the last 10 hours."

**4:00 P.M. Mexico**

"It is beautiful," Max commented, as she looked at the coastline, "Tom did have good taste."

"You liked his island?"

"Maybe if he hadn't kept me a prisoner on it," she replied, as she turned back to the book, "Where exactly are we supposed to look when we get there? I doubt Tom painted an X on the ground. He's been a lot more subtle than that."

"Hey, we're two for two so far, Bella. We'll get this one too."

"Twenty miles," Max said, as she nodded at the roadside, "I guess we'll figure it out soon enough."

**4:30 P.M. Rome WI**

"I'm going to cross reference this with a list of flights that went out of Greenbay and Chicago, to start with. See what we come up with," Baker said.

"We had people at those airports. They didn't spot them," Jimmy argued, "Of course no one spotted them in more than two years."

**5:00 P.M. Zihuatanejo Mexico**

"X marks the spot," Kenny repeated, as they walked down the deserted beach, "All this town consists of is a beach, two hotels, a few restraunts, and not much else. No giant X statue."

"Maybe we should just walk around for a while?" Max offered, "See if anything sparks some inspiration?"

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, as they walked up the path toward the town, "What about some landmark? A mountain? Volcano? Anything?"

Max nodded toward the tour booth outside one of the small hotels, "Why don't we find out? We are tourists?"

"On our honeymoon again?"

"We're at least married this time."

"And all I wanted to do was lick champagne off of you," he said, as he kissed the top of her head, "Something we might have to do when we get home. We'll have more to celebrate then our marriage. Which we haven't spent enough time enjoying lately."

"I love being your wife," Max said softly, as they approached the booth, "I love you."

"Love you too, Sweetheart," Kenny said, "Uh, hi."

"Hello! Americans? I speak English," the man said, "How can I help you? Welcome to Zihuatanejo."

"Thanks," Max said, "Um, we're actually looking for a place to stay, and some interesting sights."

"Ah you came to the right place," he said, "This hotel is the best. Right on the beach. I'll give you a good rate."

"Great," Kenny said, and wanted nothing more than to take a nap after their hectic day.

"You young people like activity? Much to do. We have a rich history to be enjoyed, and there is the Volcano. I'll take you on a wonderful tour, if you like."

"We'd like that," Max said, as she leaned into her husband.

"Good, good. Why don't we get you settled in?"

**5:30 P.M. Rome WI**

"Nothing!" Baker spat.

"What about other airports?" Jimmy asked, "They could have driven, taken a train or a bus anywhere to fly out of?"

Baker grumbled, as he punched in more information, "Just for kicks we'll focus on flights going to Mexico, going out of anywhere in an 800 mile radius. In honor of our movie. Gotta get creative."

"Anything?" Jimmy asked, as the new information popped up on the screen.

"Uh, huh. Three couples, and two singles," Baker said, "We can eliminate the singles, so that leaves us with a Frank and Frannie Fisk, Zelda and Thomas Williams, and Nikoali and Isabella Kapali. I say we look into these people."

**6:00 P.M. Zihuatanejo Mexico**

"I'm so tired, I could fall asleep right here," Max yawned, as she laid back on the bed, "Hmm."

"Up, Bella," Kenny said, "We need a plan."

"I need to sleep," she grumbled, as she sat up again, "We're going on that tour with Pablo tomorrow at 8:00 A.M. I think we'll get to see everything we need to."

He ran his fingers through her dark hair, "Come on, Isabella. It is our honeymoon after all."

"Hmm, I'm disgusting from sitting in that car all day. I smell."

"You're perfect."

"Ah, Nikoali," she groaned, as he lifted her into his arms, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to wake you up, and have fun doing it," he said, as he nipped at her jaw line, "What do you say we try out that shower?"

**6:30 P.M. Rome WI**

"I just talk to Frank and Frannie's daughter, Francine," Baker said, "They're legit, but they lack creativity."

"I spoke to Zelda and Thomas' son," Cooper confirmed.

"No luck on Nikoali and Isabella Kapali," Jimmy said, "I couldn't find an address on them, or a phone number. They're Greek, that's it."

"Greek," Baker said, "That is a difficult language to decipher."

"We need some more information on them before we chase after them," Jimmy said, "We don't even know if Kenny and Max went to Mexico."

"Are you content to wait around until the only witnesses in this case get themselves shot, or whittle away any credibility that they have left?"

**7:00 P.M. Zihuatanejo Mexico**

Max giggled, as Kenny turned off the water, "Well you woke me up."

He looked down at his dripping wet and naked wife standing before him, "What were we going to talk about? I can't think when you look like that."

"Hmm, can we not think?" Max said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Touch me."

"Bella," he groaned, as their wet and naked bodies met, "We need to . . . damn that feels good."

"Ssh," she whispered, as she kissed him again, and he lifted her into his arms, "I need you."

Kenny groaned again, as they stumbled back toward the bedroom. Max grinned at him, as she began stroking him. She felt his hands tighten around her shoulders, as he let out a long moan.

"Jesus Christ, Isabella."

"Let me," she whispered, as she laid down on top of him. She kissed him hard on the lips, and as he kissed her back, she burst out laughing as a fart pierced the air.

"I'm glad you think that it's funny," Kenny said, as he looked at his hysterical wife, "Bella? You're not 12."

"I'm sorry," she gasped, as she tried to calm herself, "I . . . You farted."

He couldn't help but laugh, as she buried her head in his chest, "I guess it killed the mood?"

"No, farting is sexy," Max giggled, as she dissolved into hysterical laughing again.

"Your sanity has left the building," Kenny commented, as he held her close.

"I'm sorry," she said again, as she vowed to get herself under control, "Nikoali, come on. Don't be upset."

"I'm not," Kenny insisted, as she stopped laughing, "I'm glad to see you smiling, Sweetheart."

"Hmm," she agreed, as she rolled onto her side, and laid her hand on his chest, "You make me happy."

He kissed the top of her head, "Same to you."

**8:00 P.M. Rome WI**

"I say we go to Zihuatanejo," Baker said, "It's only 200 miles from Mexico City. These people have taken the law into their own hands, and made fools of all of us."

"And you need them to testify against the Millanis," Jimmy finished, "I'm going with you."

Baker paused, before nodding, "We're leaving tonight. Let's go, Sheriff."

**9:00 P.M. Zihuatanejo Mexico**

"We need a plan," Kenny said, as they sat facing each other on the bed, "If you're sure that you're sane?"

Max smiled, "I'm sure. I promise. Talk."

"If we find the diamonds," Kenny started, "What do we do with them?"

"The Millanis will kill us either way," Max said, "The FBI will probably put us in jail, and the Millanis can kill us in there."

"So . . . you want to hold onto them? Use them as a bargaining chip? Baker is going to yank our immunity, and it could at least keep us out of prison."

"Then what? We hand over the diamonds, and vanish again? Are we going to run for the rest of our lives?"

"What would you like to do? Wait around and get shot in the head?"

"I don't want to die," Max retorted, as she sighed, "It's just . . . we were talking about having a normal life and kids. I don't want to bring a child into this mess."

"We could have given a kid a pretty good life in Santorini," Kenny countered, "If we hadn't left . . . It could have been good."

"We just had to do the right thing," Max countered, "Okay. We hold onto the diamonds. What if we don't find them?"

"We fake it, again," Kenny said, "Tom sent us on this wild goose chase, why not send the FBI and the Millanis on one as well? Why should we have all the fun?"

Max grinned, "That is horrible. I love it."

"We're never going to have a normal life."

"Are you okay with that?"

"Are you?"

Max shrugged, "Not really, but the past two years haven't been that bad. We've had some good times."

"We can have some more," Kenny said, "We're really good together. We can solve the mysteries of the world, out run the police and the mob, have great sex while we do it, and then go home and just . . . be us."

She smiled, "Us. Isabella and Nikoali Kapali?"

"I wish that we were home right now, lying in the hammock," Kenny trailed off, "I wish you could meet my family."

"Maybe someday," Max said softly, "Call them."

"No. I'm not going to put them in that position."

"What position? Letting them know that you're alive? That you miss them?"

"Why do you even care?"

"Because you're hurting!"

"I don't want to talk to them because it'll make it all seem fake! You and me! Our life!"

"That is most selfish thing that I have ever heard," Max said softly, as she stood, "I'm going to get some air."

"Why haven't you talked to your family then?"

"When did I ever talk to them two years ago?" Max replied, "They don't want anything to do with me, they never have."

"Bullshit! They have to be worried about you!"

"Don't you dare turn this back on me! Call them, or don't. I really don't care," Max snapped, "I'll see you later."

**10:00 P.M. Rome WI**

"We're on a 6:00 A.M. flight out of Greenbay tomorrow," Baker said, "And then we're taking a private plane to Zihuatanejo. We'll be there by noon."

"Good," Jimmy said, hoping and praying that no one would get hurt, "If they are there?"

"We're arresting them. No more playing games. They've killed people, hampered investigations, and withheld information. These people are criminals."

Jimmy nodded sadly, "I know."

**11:00 P.M. Zihuatanejo Mexico**

"Where the hell have you been?" Kenny practically yelled, as Max came back in, "I've been worried about you!"

"I went for a walk," Max said evenly, "Now, I'm going to bed. We have an early day."

"We have people who want us dead, and you disappear for two hours?"

"I've been missing for two years, so two hours shouldn't be such a big deal."

"Would you stop being so difficult?"

"Would you stop being so pigheaded?"

"I can't even talk to you right now," Kenny snapped, as he snatched a pillow off the bed, "I'll take the couch. Good night."

"Good night," she retorted, as she flipped of the light.


	9. Day 9

**6:00 A.M. Greenbay WI**

"This is it," Baker said.

"The sun isn't even up yet," Cooper complained.

"You can sleep on the plane," Jimmy said, "We'll be in Mexico soon enough."

**8:00 A.M. Zihuatanejo Mexico**

"Ah, there you are!" Pablo exclaimed, "Are you ready for your adventure?"

"Yeah," Kenny said, "We can't wait."

"Good, good," Pablo exclaimed, "Miss?"

"I'm ready," Max said quietly, "It should be fun."

"Climb in," Pablo said, as he opened the jeep door.

"Bella," Kenny said, as the jeep rushed down the dirt road, "About last night . . ."

"Can we just forget it for now?"

"No, we can't."

"Why not? We have a lot to do today, and I really don't need to deal with this right now."

"It was the first night we haven't shared a bed since this started. I didn't like waking up without you."

"I was right across the room."

"You know what I mean. Would you stop being so . . . confrontational?"

"I really don't want to fight with you right now."

"We're not fighting," Kenny replied, as he hesitantly took her hand in his, "I don't even know what we were fighting about to begin with. You and me . . . it isn't fake. I know that. What I feel for you is the real thing, and what I said . . . I'm scared to talk to them."

"Why?" Max asked softly, seeing the vulnerability in his eyes, "Talk to me."

"What if they don't want to talk to me?" Kenny asked hoarsely, "If they don't want anything to do with me?"

"Of course they do. They would be thrilled to know that you're okay. That you're alive."

"How can I just call them? What do I tell them? About everything, us?"

"They're your parents," Max said softly, as she felt her heart breaking, "They love you, they'll understand."

"I love you," he said quietly, "Don't hate me."

"I could never hate you," she replied, as she squeezed his hand, "Forget it, okay? I love you, too."

"Look," Pablo said, as he pointed to the volcano, "That is where we go. The entrance is marked by an X. The natives say that it brings luck."

"X?" Kenny asked, "Like a painting or something?"

"No, you'll see," Pablo said, "We'll be there soon."

**9:00 A.M Mexico City**

"We have a half hour until the flight to Zihuatanejo," Baker said, as they looked around the crowded airport, "It's a small place, so if they're there, we'll find them."

Jimmy nodded, "I hope so. God, I'm furious at them for this. I can't believe that they would do something so incredibly stupid."

"I want to know why. I told Kenny that I would yank their immunity if they ran. I didn't think that they would take that chance."

**10:00 A.M. Zihuatanejo Mexico**

"This isn't subtle," Max said under her breath, as they looked at the giant X made by the trees in front of the volcano, "Now what?"

"He buried something the first time," Kenny replied, as he looked up at the arcing trees, "I say we go up."

"We?"

"Come on, Bella. It's not that high."

"And we explain this to Pablo, how?" Max asked, "We're going to climb up the sacred trees?"

"What is that?" Kenny asked, pointing up, "Do you see that?"

Max squinted, as she followed his gaze, "Shit, Nikolai. Is that a hole, right by the cross?"

"What do you think?" he asked, as they watched Pablo walk over from the jeep, "It's worth a shot."

"What choice do we have?" Max asked, "Hi Pablo."

"Ah, my friends. It is beautiful here."

"Hey," Kenny said, as he pulled Max closer to him, "Do you think that me and Isabella could have, you know, some private time here? To enjoy ourselves?"

Pablo smiled, "Ah, yes. This place does spark some people. I go."

"Thanks," Kenny said, as he kissed Max, "Come on, Sweetheart."

"You're horrible," she whispered, as kissed him back, "He's going to think . . ."

"That I'm hot for my wife?"

"That we're horny Americans."

"He's gone," Kenny said, as he released her reluctantly, "I'll go up."

Max shook her head, "I'm lighter, and those branches don't look too strong. Will you just be ready to catch me if I fall?"

"Are you saying that I'm fat?"

"Yeah, it's all the gyros and baklava," Max said, as she approached the trees, "Oh, hell."

"Don't look down. Good luck."

Max gritted her teeth, as she began to climb. This sucks, she thought, I hate heights. Why couldn't Tom have just made this easier? I hate him for this. Holding tightly to the trunk, she forced herself up toward the cross. Please don't let this hole be full of bugs, snakes, or anything, she thought, as she peered in. Taking a deep breath, she pulled out the lock box. Thank you, she thought, thank you. Tucking it into her shorts, she carefully climbed back down.

"Bella?" Kenny asked, as leaned up against the tree, "Sweetheart?"

"I got it," she whispered, as she pulled the box back out, "Do you know what this means?"

"It means that we can be free," Kenny said, as she handed it to him, "Hold on."

She watched as he pulled out a knife, and pried it open, "Well?"

"We did it," he said quietly, as he spilled diamonds into his hand.

"Oh my God," Max whispered, as she looked at the sparkling jewels in his hand, "They look so real."

"This is why all those people had to die," Kenny said, as he pulled her closer to him, "It's why we're being hunted by the mob and the FBI. For some stupid diamonds. Tom left you a note."

Max took it silently, as Kenny slid the diamonds into the pack.

_Dear Maxine,_

_This is where the adventure ends. It is up to you now, these diamonds are your insurance policy. My family will never kill you if they know you have them. Don't give them the diamonds, whatever they promise you._

_My love, I don't know what happened that caused me not to be with you now. I'm sure that it could have been a multitude of things, everything considered. I love you, and want nothing more then for you to be happy. Live and be happy enough for both of us. I'll always be looking out for you._

_Love _

_Tom_

"Isabella?" Kenny asked, as he saw the tears running down her cheeks, "Max?"

She didn't say anything, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Burying her face in his chest, she just let the tears flow.

"It's okay," he said lamely, as he held her close.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, not looking up.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he said, as he stroked her hair, "Sweetheart. Tell me what's wrong."

She shook her head, and held onto him more tightly, "Will you just hold me?"

He kissed the top of her head, as he held her. Dammit, Tom, he thought, what the hell did you do to her this time?

Max wiped her tears away, as she looked up, "I . . . here."

He took the folded note from her, "You sure? He left it for you."

She nodded, as they settled on the warm ground. Leaning her head on his shoulder, she watched his face as he read Tom's last words to her.

"He loved you," Kenny said, "And wanted what was best for you."

Max nodded, "Why couldn't I love him?"

Kenny did his best not to feel jealous, as he held his wife, "I don't know."

"He wouldn't have died . . ."

"You don't know that," Kenny said, as she trailed off, "Sweetheart, a lot happened. He kidnaped you, for one. Set me up for your death. He wasn't totally blameless for this. Actually I blame him a lot."

Max pulled away slightly, "And he is dead. We're not."

"That doesn't make him a saint."

"He didn't deserve to die like that. We just left him on that island."

"He got a burial," Kenny countered, "I know that you cared about him. Do what he wanted you to do. Be happy. Live."

"He would hate that we are together. He knew . . . on the island . . . he said . . ."

"Ssh," Kenny said gently, "Said what?"

"That you were in love with me."

"Well, he was right," Kenny said, "Do you hate that we're together? Does it make you happy?"

"What kind of question is that? I married you last week, of course being with you makes me happy."

"Then he should be happy too. He wanted that for you."

"Is everything all right?" Pablo asked, as he rejoined them, "Isabella?"

"She's feeling sick," Kenny said, "Could we just go back to the hotel? We'll pay you for the full day tour."

"Of course," Pablo said, "I'm sorry you are ill."

"Thanks," Max said, as Kenny led her back to the jeep.

**11:00 A.M. Zihuatanejo Mexico **

"Yes. They checked in last night," the clerk confirmed, "They are on a volcano tour at the moment."

"Thank you," Baker said, "We'll wait here, if you don't mind?"

"No. It's fine. They seemed like such a nice couple. Here on their honeymoon. I had no idea that they were criminals!"

"They're not criminals," Jimmy interjected, "They're witnesses."

**11:30 A.M.**

"Thanks again," Kenny said, as he handed Pablo the money, "You have a beautiful country."

"Thank you. Feel better, Isabella."

"I will," she promised.

"Where to now? Are you okay?" Kenny asked quietly.

"I am. We have to give Mikkos back his diamonds," Max said, "Then . . . what? Tom hid these so well, what are we supposed to do with them?"

"What if we just bury them all somewhere different? Then send the FBI and mob on a worldwide scavenger hunt? We did it. I really like this idea."

"Me too," she agreed, as they walked back into the hotel lobby, "Shit."

"What?" Kenny asked, as he followed her gaze, "Shit."

"Hi, guys," Baker said, "Did you really think that you could hide? Consider your immunity null and void at this point."

"Uh, we were coming back," Max said lamely.

"Not good enough."

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Jimmy asked, as he studied the couple before them.

No one had a chance to offer, before gunfire exploded through the lobby. Max stifled a scream, as Kenny shoved her to the floor and then landed beside her.

"Stay down!" he yelled in her ear, as glass shattered around them, "Don't move!"

Max dared to glance up, as the black clad figures stormed into the lobby, and the bodies fell around them.

"Come on," Kenny yelled at her, as they dove into the adjoining hallway.

Max looked behind them, "Oh God. They're dead. Baker. Cooper. We can't leave Jimmy. He's still moving."

"And I'm not letting you two get away again," Jimmy gasped, as he stumbled into the hallway with them, "You're in my custody."

"Fine," Kenny snapped, as the trio ran down the hall, as gunfire erupted behind them, "For now, run!"

Sprinting down the narrow hallways, footsteps pounded behind them.

"We should split up," Max said, as they rounded a corner, "They can't get all of us!"

"Not a chance," Kenny countered, as they ducked into a maintenance closet, "Look. It goes to the roof."

"And why would we want to go up there?" Jimmy asked, as he looked at them like they were insane, "Is this what the two of you do every day."

"Hardly," Max retorted, "Actually, we're quite boring when people aren't trying to kill us."

"What was that?" Jimmy asked, as loud boom sounded throughout the building and the walls shook.

"They're blowing the place up," Kenny replied, sounding a lot calmer then he felt, as they felt the heat of in their small room go up quickly, "Climb. Now!"

"And then what? Wait for the building to collapse while we're on top!"

"Would you rather go out into the fire? We'll find a way. We always do! Go."

Jimmy paused one more time, before he made his way up the ladder, "You're both insane."

"Go, Bella," Kenny said.

"Wait," she said quietly, "If we don't make it out of this."

He cut her off, "We're not saying good-bye. I know. Climb."

Max held his gaze for a moment, before she made her way up the ladder, with him close behind her.

"Look!" Jimmy yelled, as they watched the tinted window, vehicles pull away, "They're going!"

"Well they blew us up," Kenny commented, as another explosion rocked the building, as they all ran toward the edge.

"It's not that far down," Max said, "And there is a dumpster."

"On three?" Kenny asked, "Ready? One, two, three!"

**12:00 P.M.**

"You blew up the diamonds! You fool!" Alana spat, "You killed our one link to them!"

"Those two killed are entire family! They deserved to die. As for the diamonds? They couldn't of found them. I'm starting to think that Tom just through them in the ocean. We don't need them, Alana."

"I want those diamonds."

"I can buy you all the real diamonds you want. Some fake ones aren't that important!"

"They're the only ones in the world like it! We can control the diamond industry! It'll make Tom roll over in his grave! He wanted the world safe for that little slut of his!"

"Alana, it's over. Everyone is dead. We have to get out of here because there are two dead FBI agents in there, and that means that there are more to come."

"Lets go."

**12:30 P.M.**

"Umph," Max groaned, as they landed in the dumpster, "Nik?"

"Bella?" he replied, "You okay?"

"Fine," she said, as she brushed the trash off of her.

"So you are Isabella and Nikolai Kapali?" Jimmy asked, "The couple from Greece?"

"How did you know that?" Max asked, as they stumbled out of the dumpster and away from the collapsing building.

"Baker spotted you on a security tape, and then matched names from that time period to names that flew to Mexico yesterday. The Kapalis, from Santorini Greece. Why Greece?"

"I guess we're not going back," Max said softly.

"It was feeling like home for a while," Kenny said, as he hugged her close.

"Why Greece?" Jimmy asked again.

Max shrugged, "It was beautiful there, and . . . it seemed like a place we could settle into."

"Did you?"

"Yeah," Kenny said, "We had something good going there."

"It's who you are now," Jimmy said, as they stumbled down the beach, "Nikolai and Isabella. Not Kenny and Max."

Kenny shook his head, "We're the same people, Jimmy. It's just that we had to adapt to a new circumstance. Yeah, she's Isabella to me, my wife. I fell in love with Max a long time ago, and . . . this is how we ended up."

"And you?" Jimmy asked, turning to Max, "Isabella? Are you some Greek housewife?"

"What? It's complicated, Jimmy. I love him, no matter what his name is. A lot has changed in the past few years, but that hasn't."

"We have to go back," Jimmy stated, as they looked at the burning ruins, "Tell the police what happened."

"They think that we're dead," Max said softly, as she felt Kenny squeeze her, "The mob."

"And you want to keep it that way?" Jimmy finished, "And what? Hide out for the rest of your life? In your Grecian paradise?"

"Not there. The FBI knows about that," Kenny said, "We can't go back, Jimmy. We know that. It sucks, it hurts, but we can't."

"Where will you go?" Jimmy asked quietly.

"I don't know," Max said truthfully, "Go home, Jimmy. Just forget about us."

"How? They think I died in that blast."

"Tell them you got thrown, anything," Kenny interjected, "Go back to your family, and just . . . be safe, Jimmy."

"I'll keep your secret," Jimmy said, as he took a step closer to the hotel, "Kenny, Max, good luck. With everything. "

**2:00 P.M.**

"You're being quiet," Kenny commented.

She just shook her head, "Just thinking."

"About?"

"Everything."

"We're going to be fine."

"Yeah? Everyone else though, so many people are dead. Innocent people. Why?"

"You're going to drive yourself crazy if you think like that," Kenny said, "It's not easy. I know that."

"I know you do," Max replied, "Being with you makes it better though. I wish that we could go back a few years, and start over."

"Me too. We have to make do with what we have now."

Max nodded, as they pulled over in Mexico City, "Where are we going?"

**3:00 P.M.**

"I was thrown through the window," Jimmy lied, after he finished giving his statement.

"Jimmy," Jill said, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Kenny and Max?"

"They're dead. I watched them die, Jill," Jimmy lied again.

"Oh, Jimmy," Jill sighed, "Why did they have to run? We wanted to help them."

"I'm sure that they had their reasons," he stressed, "It was just the two of them for so long, and they didn't trust us anymore. I don't think that they trusted anyone but each other."

"Are you coming home?"

"Yeah. I'll be home by tomorrow night."

**4:00 P.M.**

"This is the most expensive package that I've ever mailed," Max said, as they looked up at their package for Mikkos.

"Who wouldn't like getting this in the mail?" Kenny asked, as they handed it off, "Come on, we have a plane to catch."

The End.


End file.
